


five stars

by rookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Iwaizumi is a hooker AU, Lapdance, M/M, Oikawa is a model AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, aftercare is important too yall, i have very niche tastes in AUs, i promise this fic DOES have a story in it its not just porn, iwa is a bit of a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiies/pseuds/rookiies
Summary: Tooru snorts, waving Kuroo off.“So you’re saying I need to get laid now?”“I’m saying you could definitely benefit by getting laid,” Kuroo says with a shrug. “Nothing else.”“What does that even mean?”“All I’m saying is,” Kuroo says, locking his phone and pocketing it, “Keep it in mind whenever you get a little… pent up.”Tooru scoffs, furrowing his eyebrows as he replies, “I’m notthatdesperate.”“Yet.”“I’mnotthat desperate,” Tooru repeats.“Yet,” Kuroo echoes firmly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 44
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: user [ loststarfairyland ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loststarfairyland) was kind enough to translate this entire fic into chinese!  
> [ check out the translation here!](https://bourbonwhiskeyttgz.lofter.com/post/3091f681_1c94f8643)
> 
> hello here's my first upload here!  
> this is actually a secondary ao3 account but i'm only gonna be posting smut here so i'll spare myself the embarrassment by not linking my main
> 
> i dont know how many chapters this will be so i'm leaving that open but i plan somewhere around 3-4 so! stay tuned

Tooru finds stress to be a common factor of his everyday life.  
And he doesn’t think he’s naturally a stressful person, but with being a model, he finds life keeps throwing stress in his face.

Diets, photoshoots, deadlines, cameras, makeup… sometimes it’s a lot to handle.  
And he tries to not let the stress get to him, but it’s easier said than done.  
It doesn’t help that his manager practically breathes down his neck when he’s not on time or if he decides to eat anything a little over the calorie limit.

He’s not a very famous model or anything, and most of his work is just modeling clothes.  
It’s not like he’s recognized in the streets or anything, but the work is stressful all the same.

Of course, one of his only ways to relieve any stress he has… is to masturbate.  
He doesn’t get all the time in the world to do it, but he does whenever he can.  
Though it never fully feels satisfactory by the end, Tooru figures it’s enough to release himself, if only for a day.

Today in particular is a stupidly stressful day.  
He’s modelling underwear, but his manager is chewing him out for putting on a little bit of weight since his last photoshoot.

He’s being told that the whole point of modelling underwear is to look sexy, and if he’s not slim enough, he’ll ruin the whole image.

It’s really stupid, and if anything, his manager is holding up the whole photoshoot to just tear into him, but Tooru’s too exhausted to say anything.  
After what feels like forever, they move on with the shoot, and they get the photos needed, and Tooru can finally go home, but not before his manager gives him one last earful about his diet.

Tooru likes to think he’s not a particularly emotional person.  
He considers himself fairly well put together, especially in stressful situations.  
He thinks he can keep his own self image high for the most part.

But sometimes… sometimes, on days like these, it hits him a bit harder than he cares to admit.

So he’s sitting on a bench at a bus stop, trying to ignore the pain in his body from his stupid diet, and the headache from his constant stress, and it just _washes_ over him.

Exhaustion, frustration, stress, everything.  
It’s embarrassing to cry in public, but Tooru just leans forward, fingers covering his face, and lets his tears fall onto the sidewalk, stifling his sniffles.

It’s not a full on breakdown or anything, but he’s like that for a couple more minutes.  
He’s not really sure how long he’s spent hunched over like that, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels someone tap his back lightly.

He whips his head up to see a stranger, concerned look clear on his face.

“Uh…” the stranger trails off awkwardly.  
He rubs the back of his neck before he mumbles, “Are you alright? I saw you crying, so…”

Tooru’s face flushes in embarrassment, quickly swiping away his tears with his arm.  
He manages to reply with a strained voice, “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

The stranger chuckles, taking a seat next to Tooru, but still keeping a friendly distance.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound creepy or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Pretty friendly,” Tooru half-jokes, eyes trailing down to his lap, eye contact suddenly making him feel self conscious. “But yeah, just been a long day at work.”

“Work?” the stranger echoes, pressing slightly.

Tooru wonders if he should open up. He doesn’t even know the guy, but he seems friendly enough.

“Ah, well-” Tooru begins, but he’s cut off by the ringing of a phone.

The stranger reacts, groaning a bit as he pulls out his phone from his pocket.  
“Sorry, one sec,” he mutters before tapping the screen and holding the phone up to his ear.

Tooru awkwardly sits quietly as the stranger answers the call.

“Mmhm, this is him,” the stranger hums.  
A pause, and he continues, “At 6:30 PM tonight? I’m afraid I’ve got a client then.”  
Another pause, this one a bit longer.  
“I’m sorry sir. I can’t exactly change my schedule for one person.”

Tooru starts wondering if he should just leave.  
He can only assume the stranger is answering a work call, and it doesn’t sound like it’s going well.

The stranger clears his throat.  
“If you’d like to cancel your current… appointment, then that’s fine by me,” he says, throwing a small glance towards Tooru.  
Another long pause, and the stranger heaves a silent sigh.  
“Call me what you like, sir, but if you-” he’s interrupted, evidently.

Tooru starts to think maybe this stranger is the one in need of cheering up by now.

The stranger clears his throat curtly as he says, “Payment is collected at the appointment. So there’s nothing to refund.”  
There’s a shorter pause before the stranger says flatly, “Yes, okay, have a nice day, sir.”  
The stranger hangs up the phone and leans back against the bench, exhaling slowly.

Tooru breathes a laugh.  
“Long day at work yourself?” he tries, letting a small smile slip.

The stranger chuckles, and though light, Tooru still gives himself a mental cheer for it.  
“Do you deal with some pretty annoying people in your work, too?”

“Ugh, you have no idea,” Tooru laughs, running a hand through his hair, pushing back his bangs only for them to fall back in his face.  
“That seems like that’s all work is these days. Stress and annoying people.”

The stranger side-eyes him as he replies, “Oh, definitely. It’s hard enough to just be an adult.”  
He sits up, scoots ever so slightly closer to Tooru as he jokes, “We adults gotta stick together when we can, or something cheesy like that.”

Tooru lifts his head to meet the stranger’s eyes.  
He’s… actually pretty cute. He’s got piercing green eyes and short, dark brown hair, and a handsome face.  
He’s fairly muscular - Tooru can tell from certain angles of his shirt - with broad shoulders. He’s shorter than Tooru, but not by too much.

The stranger cracks a grin and holds out his hand.  
“It’s rare to see a friendly face on the streets like this.”

Tooru barks a snicker as he takes it.  
“I should be saying that. You came up to me, after all.”

“What can I say?” the man shrugs. “When I see a damsel in distress, I can’t help but step in.”

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Tooru jokes.

“It worked though, didn’t it? You’re not crying anymore,” the stranger grins.

It’s actually kind of heartwarming, really.  
Tooru exhales softly as he nods. “Yeah. Thank you, really.”

The man glances at the time on his phone and lets out a _ack_ as he stands up from the bench.  
“I’ve gotta get going, but it was really nice talking to you.”

“You too. Thanks again.”

With a nod, the stranger leaves, disappearing down the street.  
Tooru thinks about the odds of ever meeting him again, but decides to not think much of it.  
It was nice to meet a friendly stranger, and that’s really as far as he considers it.  
Knowing that there are people who are just as bogged down by their job as he is gives Tooru a small bit of respite, albeit short-lived.

“Yo, Oikawa.”

Tooru lifts his head from where he’s glancing down at composites to see co-worker, Kuroo.

Kuroo’s a model like Tooru, though he seems slightly more well-known than Tooru. He seems to have a bit more experience with modelling than Tooru, appearing on the cover of a handful of big name brand clothing company magazines.

“Yeah?” Tooru stands up as his photographer keeps sifting through the photos.

Kuroo slides an arm across Tooru’s shoulders and pulls him aside, out of earshot from the others.  
“You don’t look too great, dude.”

“That’s really insulting to hear as a model.”

Kuroo barks a laugh as he pats Tooru roughly on the back.  
“Naw, I mean you just seem a little stressed. Things been rough over here?”

“You suddenly care a lot about how I’m doing.”

“Just worried about a fellow model. Listen, what I really wanted to talk to you about is this new app that’s been going around. Have you heard of it before?”

Kuroo starts whipping out his phone before Tooru can even answer.  
Tooru watches as Kuroo opens an app labelled “Hook-Up”. The logo is a heart on what looks like a fish hook.

Tooru mumbles, “I don’t really… keep up with new apps? What’s so interesting about this one?”

The screen Kuroo’s taken to upon opening the app is a various list of names and star ratings, complete with what looks like rates per hour for…? Tooru can’t quite scope out what the app is for.

Kuroo lowers his voice as he replies, “Hookers, prostitutes, people like that.”

Tooru swallows, his eyes skimming over the names.  
None that he recognizes, and there aren’t pictures uploaded to the profiles, but each has a small description of the person’s personality, age, preferences, limits, etc.

Kuroo continues, “You can search by area, find people around town who are… offering.”  
He nudges Tooru with his elbow as he smirks.

“And you’ve used this app?”  
Tooru crosses his arms, glancing back down at Kuroo’s phone.

Kuroo chuckles, “Obviously, yeah.”

Tooru snorts, waving Kuroo off.  
“So you’re saying I need to get laid now?”

“I’m saying you could definitely benefit by getting laid,” Kuroo says with a shrug. “Nothing else.”

“What does that even mean?”

“All I’m saying is,” Kuroo says, locking his phone and pocketing it, “Keep it in mind whenever you get a little… pent up.”

Tooru scoffs, furrowing his eyebrows as he replies, “I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“Yet.”

“I’m _not_ that desperate,” Tooru repeats.

“Yet,” Kuroo echoes firmly.

Tooru’s laying on his couch, trying to jerk himself off.  
He’s got a porn video playing on his phone but if he’s being honest, it’s not doing much for him.

Being unsatisfied enough to go limp in the middle of jerking off is embarrassing, but it’s exactly what Tooru does.  
And it does absolutely nothing for his stress, either.

He justifies it by just being too fatigued to properly get himself off, or that the porn just wasn’t all that hot.

Admittedly, it wouldn’t be the first time this has happened.  
With each passing work day, Tooru finds it harder to work himself to completion. His one way to expel some stress, and he can’t even do it sometimes.

He ends up sprawled out on his couch, frustrated and tired.  
He glances at his phone sitting on the coffee table and an idea crosses his mind.

But Tooru is stubborn.  
He doesn’t need to rely on strangers to help him relieve himself. He’s not so desperate that he’d call up someone who does sex for a living to give him a moment of release.

Although… it wouldn’t hurt to at least look, would it?  
Not to actually hook up with anyone, but just to scope it out. Just to check and see what kind of people are in his town.

No. The truth is, he totally wants to try this whole thing out.  
Just once, he decides. He’ll try it _once_.  
And then he’ll delete the app off his phone and forget about the whole thing.

He snatches his phone off the table, mumbling _damn it damn it damn it_ under his breath as he opens the app store and downloads the app.

He makes his profile pretty bare, with only his name, age, and town entered. No profile picture, no description.  
He only plans on using it for today and today only, after all.

Based on his area, he can scroll through a handful of people offering various kinds of sex.  
Blowjobs, quickies, bondage, roleplay, pretty much anything Tooru could think of.

Each person has a star rating out of five next to their name as well.  
Most of them seem to be three stars and up, though Tooru catches a few names with two or one stars.

He’s not really sure what qualifies as having a good rating.  
The sex was good? The person themselves were kind? What exactly are the clients basing their rating on?

Tooru eyes over the list of names closest in the area to him.  
There’s a couple five-star names, but one Hajime Iwaizumi seems to be at the top of the list.

Tooru taps on his profile to find he also doesn’t have a profile picture, but he’s the same age as Tooru, and he seems open to pretty much anything except being on bottom.

Tooru swallows.  
He figures he should probably choose someone experienced with this stuff as his first time hooking up like this.

He taps the “request” button and is brought to a screen where he can request any specific kind of sex or roleplay.  
It’s optional, and Tooru doesn’t really have a preference, so he leaves it blank.

He’s notified that his request has been sent and to wait for Iwaizumi to accept it, so he flops back down on his couch, wondering how long until he chickens out and cancels.

Not even two minutes later, his phone pings, telling him he’s been added to Hajime Iwaizumi’s queue. Too late now.  
The queue is about four people long, and Tooru’s been put at the bottom, at 6:00 PM.

He groans as his head drops onto the armrest of the couch.  
_Of course_ a five-star would have a longer queue.

He almost feels wrong about this whole thing. He doesn’t think there’s anything actually inherently wrong about giving someone money for sex, but he feels a little awkward having sex with someone who’s purpose for meeting him is to _only_ have sex, and who’s had sex with other people, at the _very_ least, four other times today.

It’s not that Tooru hasn’t had sex. He’s 26, and college was definitely a time full of experimenting.  
He’s had sex with people of all genders and he’s confident enough in his abilities, but he’s feeling a _lot_ less confident in doing it with someone he doesn’t even know.  
Everyone he’s had sex with up until now were people he’d been dating, or at the least friends with benefits.  
He’s not one to hook up with a stranger for a one-night-stand, but here he is.

He mentally curses at himself. He _is_ desperate, isn’t he?

Tooru busies himself for the couple hours he has to wait by cleaning up around his apartment. Somehow, even though it’s just sex, he’s getting nervous about having a stranger step into his living area.  
He wonders if he should take a shower first. He doesn’t smell or anything, but his hair is maybe a little messy…

There’s a soft, fluttering knock at the door, and he suddenly has every impulse to cancel the request all at once.  
He wonders what would happen if he just didn’t answer the door.  
Iwaizumi would probably just leave. And Tooru wouldn’t get laid, and the guilt of wasting someone’s time would fester in him, only adding to his stress.

Tooru swallows his anxiety and opens his door.

He’s met with a… shockingly familiar face.

For a moment, as his mind is kicked into overdrive, he can’t seem to place the face.  
He rewinds through his past week, wracking his brain for who the man is, only to realize that it’s the stranger he met the other day at the bus stop.

And, in his brain’s hyperactive state, he flips through reasons why the stranger is at his doorstep, how he found Tooru’s home, if he’s actually some kind of stalker, why he looks just as shocked as Tooru if that’s the case-

“Uh, hello…” the stranger says slowly, almost hesitantly.  
He’s glancing at his phone as he speaks, like he’s checking something… _oh, shit_.

Tooru’s arms fall loosely to his sides as realization dawns on him far too slowly.

 _This_ is Hajime Iwaizumi.

Tooru makes a sound - something between a yelp and a pathetic squeak - as he stumbles back a few steps, face in flames.  
“O-oh, you’re… I didn’t know,” he mutters, his loose cardigan suddenly feeling way too hot for how cool it is outside.

Iwaizumi, face nowhere _near_ the shade Tooru’s is, steps into his apartment and calmly closes the door behind him.  
It shuts softly, and he doesn’t lock it, so… Tooru can at least take comfort in the fact he’s not trying to kill him?

Tooru’s suddenly realizing how much of a bad idea this whole thing is.  
He might have been nervous about having sex with a complete stranger before, but somehow _this_ is far, far more nerve-wracking.

But Iwaizumi seems to be placid about it all, quietly taking a step towards Tooru and putting his hands on Tooru’s shoulders, sliding his arms around Tooru’s neck.  
It sends shockwaves all throughout Tooru’s body, but he can’t quite tell if they’re good shockwaves or not.

Tooru bites down something like a moan and a yelp when Iwaizumi attaches his mouth to Tooru’s neck and begins suckling.  
It’s so sudden, and it has Tooru dizzy from confusion and arousal.

Iwaizumi’s hands begin to roam, first along Tooru’s back, his shoulder blades, his spine, before moving back around to feel up his chest.

“H-hey, um, can we- _ah!_ ” Tooru begins, but gasps when he feels teeth edge on his skin - not enough to leave a mark, but enough to fog his mind.

Iwaizumi’s making notably noisy sounds as he tongues over Tooru’s nape.  
He’s pulling at Tooru’s cardigan to expose more skin for him to wet, and his hands are lifting up Tooru’s shirt to touch the bare skin underneath.

Before he can get his hands snaked up Tooru’s chest, Tooru finds his nerves and gently, but firmly pushes Iwaizumi back.  
Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him, almost as if offended, before putting a hand on his hip in a silent question.

Tooru’s not really sure where to begin, so he just lets his mouth run, “Uh, so, this is like, the first time I’ve really tried something like this, so I was hoping we could maybe, uh, slow down a bit?”

Iwaizumi seems… thoroughly unimpressed.  
He breathes a scoff as he replies impatiently, “Figures. But I _do_ charge on a ten-minute basis.”

Tooru fidgets his fingers as he squirms in place a little, unsure how to progress this already immensely awkward situation.  
“Uh, okay, maybe this was a bad idea. We can just forget about all this. I can just cancel, right? I mean, I’ll still, uh, pay you for your time. You probably shouldn’t waste your time on someone who has no idea what they’re doing. This is really awkward and I don’t really know what I expected, but-”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi interrupts him, and Tooru’s thrown off-guard by his own name before he remembers that he basically gave Iwaizumi his name when he requested the guy through the app.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows are furrowed in mild irritation, though.  
“You’re not getting away that easily. I’ve got a client after this, and I’m already here, so let’s make this worth the while, yeah?” he says in a low voice, not at all threatening, but definitely not full of affection.

Tooru swallows, not really sure what to say to that.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes for a couple seconds, collecting himself before he opens them and meets Tooru’s.  
“You said you’re new at this? You’re 26 according to your profile. You’ve never had sex before? Not judging you or anything, but someone as good-looking as you, a virgin? I don’t buy it.”

Tooru shoves aside the surprisingly sweet compliment to quickly correct Iwaizumi, “No, no, I mean I’ve never done this hook-up stuff. I’ve had sex. Just… not with a stranger.”

Iwaizumi shrugs, crossing his arms.  
“We’re not _complete_ strangers. We met that one time.”

“I think you’re missing the point.”

Iwaizumi sighs softly, but not maliciously as he drops his arms and takes a step towards Tooru.  
He doesn’t touch Tooru, but he leans in a bit, looking over Tooru’s face.  
“Well, you _did_ leave the request page blank. Were you too nervous to, or are you just not a kinky person? There’s no need to be shy.”

Tooru’s not sure where that came from, but he feels a little self conscious with Iwaizumi studying his face so closely.  
“U-uh, I guess not? I could be. I’ve never tried?”

That earns a small chuckle from Iwaizumi, and Tooru maybe gives himself a mental pat on the back for that one despite how awkward he feels.

Iwaizumi nods - seemingly to himself - before reaching up and caressing Tooru’s cheek.  
It’s so much more sensual and affectionate than… everything Iwaizumi has done since he stepped into Tooru’s apartment that it catches Tooru off guard.

“Then how about I just suck you off?” Iwaizumi asks, running his thumb under Tooru’s eye. “You were pretty stressed out, weren’t you? A good blowjob can fix that, no actual sex needed.”

Simply hearing the word _blowjob_ sends heat to Tooru’s lower half, though he can feel that some of it still lingers in his face.  
He bites his lip, thinking about how good a blowjob would feel from someone who’s more or less professionally experienced at it.

Iwaizumi’s mouth curls into a smirk as his hands catch Tooru’s wrist and pull him towards the couch.  
“Your face says everything. Though, if you really don’t want to do this, now’s your chance to push me away,” Iwaizumi offers with a breath of a laugh.

When Tooru does nothing (he _is_ curious, after all), Iwaizumi gently pushes his shoulders down.  
“Excellent. Sit down.”

Tooru obeys without hesitation this time, mesmerized by Iwaizumi’s touch, snaking down his neck and undoing the buttons of his cardigan.  
Iwaizumi kneels in front of him, elbows on Tooru’s knees, as he pulls Tooru’s cardigan off and finally gets his hands under Tooru’s shirt and pulls it up to expose it.

Iwaizumi’s fingers are cold against Tooru’s skin, sending goosebumps down his abdomen as Iwaizumi feels him up, fingernails sliding over his ribs.

Iwaizumi murmurs, “You’re surprisingly thin.”  
It’s an observation rather than an insult or even a compliment, and Tooru doesn’t really know what to say to it, or if it was even directed at him, so he doesn’t say anything.

Fingers pull down from his stomach to his hips, and catch on the waistband of his sweatpants.  
Tooru’s pulse spikes when Iwaizumi leans forward and brushes his lips over the bare skin he’s revealed of Tooru’s midriff.

He palms Tooru’s growing erection through his pants before bringing his head down and licking a strip over the cloth, warm and wet.  
Tooru’s breath hitches, and his mind goes blank at the sensation. His hand flies up to his mouth to shove back a moan that threatens to escape his throat when Iwaizumi begins mouthing over his bulge.

It shouldn’t be surprising; Iwaizumi is definitely a five-star for a reason, after all.

“Let’s get these out of the way,” Iwaizumi hums as he takes a bit of the cloth between his teeth and pulls gently.

Tooru lifts his hips and allows Iwaizumi to flawlessly pull off his pants and underwear in one fluid motion.  
His erection pops out with ease, presented neatly in Tooru’s lap as Iwaizumi studies it.

Tooru feels extremely exposed now, and it makes him more self conscious than he already is about all this.  
He figures he’s probably not all that impressive, but Iwaizumi glances up at Tooru with eyes that he can’t quite read.

“Not too bad,” Iwaizumi muses with a small grin, placing his arms on either side of Tooru’s hips and pulling his face right up next to Tooru’s dick. “I’ve definitely seen worse.”

Tooru’s not sure if that’s supposed to be insulting or flattering, but it somehow feels like both.  
He doesn’t complain, though.

He has to slap two hands over his mouth to stifle the whimper that leaves him when Iwaizumi breathes a hot, moist breath against the tip.  
His hips threaten to buck, and he has to use all his willpower to stay still.

Iwaizumi seems to notice, too.  
A slight smirk twitches at the edge of his lips, but he keeps it cool, looking up at Tooru with hungry eyes.

“Relax, Oikawa. I’m here to help,” he says softly, reaching up to tenderly grip the base.  
Without much warning, he takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, making lewd noises to top it off.

Tooru doesn’t swallow the guttural groan that rumbles in his throat fast enough when Iwaizumi presses his tongue into the slit slightly.  
He can’t imagine how Iwaizumi expects him to _relax_ right now, when he feels like he’ll cum from just the slightest touch.  
He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on the feeling, and it’s _so, so_ good, he doesn’t think he can focus on much of anything _else_.

Iwaizumi pops off his tip with a sound and almost immediately pulls back down, taking half of Tooru in his mouth, tongue sliding along the underside.

Tooru thinks it would be incredibly embarrassing to cum after a mere, what, ten minutes? But he’s been so sexually starved for so long that he thinks he just _might_ if this keeps up.  
So he flutters his fingers under Iwaizumi’s chin to get his attention, a gesture that Iwaizumi smiles into, and it sends Tooru’s heart skipping.

“U-uh, sorry, but, uh, I’m kind of pent up,” Tooru mumbles into the palm of his hand. “But I, uh, wouldn’t want this to end so quickly, so uh…”

Iwaizumi comes back up, pulling up pointedly, and _fuck_ , Tooru holds himself back as much as he can.

He chuckles, gripping Tooru’s cock enough to suffocate the threat of ejaculation, but not enough to cause any real pain. But even that is edging Tooru.  
“Got it. Then _I’ll_ decide when you’re done. Sit back and enjoy yourself until then, _Oikawa-san_ ,” he purrs.

And back down he goes.

He licks a long stripe from Tooru’s balls all the way to the tip of his dick - before going down on him.  
This time, he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, his tongue working around Tooru’s length.  
The hand he isn’t using to hold Tooru’s cock roams his chest, his hips, his thighs.

Tooru does his best to muffle any sounds that involuntarily rise from his throat, but it doesn’t help much.

Iwaizumi eventually pulls back up and pouts at him.  
“Hey,” he says, reaching up to softly take Tooru’s wrist. “I told you already, no need to be shy. Actually, I kind of like hearing your moans. You’ve been so quiet this whole time, and it makes me feel like I’m doing a good job.”

“You are,” Tooru spits out inadvertently, then backtracks on himself. “No, I mean, uh, okay, sure. You _are_ doing a good job. Just so you know.”

Iwaizumi breathes a scoff - or maybe a laugh? - before he goes back down without another word.

Tooru’s not sure what to do with his hands now - he doesn’t want to overstep any unknown boundaries by grabbing onto Iwaizumi in any way, but he feels like if he doesn’t restrain himself, he’ll end up with his hands clawing at Iwaizumi’s scalp.

So he instead curls his fingers into his palms and stiffly rests them at his sides, gritting his teeth at the pleasant feeling of Iwaizumi’s slick tongue working him.

Iwaizumi notices and glances up at Tooru from around his cock, making eye contact as he takes Tooru’s hand and carefully brings it to his hair.  
His eyes seem to tell Tooru all he needs to know, so he tentatively nestles his fingers into Iwaizumi’s short hair.

He finds his rhythm fairly quickly, though, pushing Iwaizumi down when he goes down, and pulling on Iwaizumi’s hair when he comes back up.  
He keeps a level of gentleness in his gestures, though.  
His moans are instead a testament to his pleasure, no longer holding back from letting them slip out of his mouth despite the volume.

He’s pretty sure his neighbors don’t care. He’s only met them a couple times, and they’ve been far louder than Tooru ever has since he started living in this apartment.  
And even when Tooru’s been a bit noisy, they’ve never complained.

It’s not like Tooru’s the only noisy one, either. Iwaizumi hums around his cock, throat rumbling when he takes all of Tooru down.  
The sensation has Tooru on the brink of completion, were it not for Iwaizumi’s grip on him.  
Iwaizumi uses his free hand to roam under Tooru’s shirt, his hips, his midriff, his chest.

Tooru would normally find the touch awkward and uncomfortable, but he hardly even registers them, too preoccupied by the feeling of his cock sliding down Iwaizumi’s throat.  
He only notices Iwaizumi’s fingers when Iwaizumi grips his dick at his convulsing, signaling his attempt at a climax.

It dawns on Tooru halfway through this blowjob that Iwaizumi mentioned that he charges on a ten-minute basis… and that Tooru had left it up to Iwaizumi to decide when he finishes.  
That thought sits in the back of Tooru’s mind like a lighter to drywood, but he decides to give Iwaizumi the benefit of the doubt.

Still, the base price to request Iwaizumi was already somewhat steep, being a five-star and all…

Tooru’s breath hitches when Iwaizumi pops off his tip noisily, catching his attention.  
He brings his mind back down to the man kneeling in front of him, but Iwaizumi seems to have noticed his daydreaming.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and his mouth slants slightly into a bit of a pout, his hand still firmly gripped around the shaft of Tooru’s dick.  
“Is this not stimulating enough for you, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks in a sarcastic tone.

Tooru stumbles over himself to pull an answer out of his hazy mind.  
“N-no, not at all! Wait, I mean, yes, it is! It’s really great! I mean, I’m still hard, so…” Tooru trails off, suddenly feeling awkward to have his hand in Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi glances up at the clock over the tv, then glances back down at Tooru’s dick.  
He likely has other clients after this, Tooru realizes.

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi hums to himself in some kind of agreement in his mind before pulling his mouth back over Tooru’s cock.

Tooru feels awkward to just continue after that, but… well, it’s not like he’s broke or anything. He can afford to splurge every now and then.

Either way, his mind starts spinning when Iwaizumi starts bobbing quicker, noisier, with more purpose.  
Tooru can feel another wave of a climax trying to come on, his heart rate spiking and his hips involuntarily bucking, his hand pushing down on Iwaizumi’s head.

He mumbles swears under his breath, cursing how awkward it is to do with in complete silence.  
He makes a mental note to turn on some music or something next time.

Tooru doesn’t even realize that Iwaizumi’s taken his hand off his cock until he’s spilling white into Iwaizumi’s mouth with a sharp moan.  
He throws his head back, digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s scalp and letting out a series of pleasured groans and gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and riding it out.

When he opens his eyes again, Iwaizumi’s staring up at him, eyes widened slightly.  
Tooru doesn’t realize he’s been holding Iwaizumi’s head down either until he feels Iwaizumi suck and vacuum the cum that shoots into his throat.

Coming back to his senses after his completion, Tooru frantically pulls his hands to his chest, worried he’d might have gone overboard with holding Iwaizumi down, or expecting Iwaizumi to come back up and spit the cum out.

Instead, Tooru watches as Iwaizumi swallows it _all_ , and even nurses Tooru’s tip a bit longer, lapping up any last leaks.  
Once he’s done, he lets Tooru’s cock slide off his tongue, and then licks his lips, smirking up at Tooru.

Tooru speaks first, words spilling out of his mouth, “I-I’m so sorry! I should have warned you or something. Uh, I can… get you a glass of water or something?”

Iwaizumi grins and chuckles as he leans forward and crawls up Tooru’s body to bring his face close to Tooru’s.  
“Damn, you’re really something when you cum. You looked absolutely gorgeous.”  
He moves to put his lips back on Tooru’s nape, and Tooru sits back against the couch and lets him.

The compliment is kind, but it sounds too canned. Well, Tooru guesses, Iwaizumi’s probably got a whole pocket full of lines like that.  
“I’m sure I’m not the only one,” he breathes a laugh, “But thanks anyway.”

Iwaizumi scoffs around the spot he’s sucking on, and Tooru bites back a small yelp when he sinks his teeth in.  
That definitely left a mark - one that’s not easily hidden.

But before Tooru can say anything about it, Iwaizumi pulls off his neck and delicately presses his lips to Tooru’s.  
It’s surprising, Tooru was pretty sure kissing was kind of off-limits in situations like these (unnecessary romance, not getting attached to customers, things like that), but he’s not complaining at all.  
Especially when Iwaizumi is such a good kisser.

He doesn’t add any tongue - Tooru would probably prefer it that way right now, all things considered - but his lips are soft and they move over Tooru’s with purpose.

Iwaizumi starts talking immediately after pulling back from the kiss.  
“No, really. You were something to see. I’m even hard right now, after watching you.”  
As if to emphasize, he shifts from where he’s straddling Tooru’s lap, and - yep - Tooru can feel the proof.

But he finds himself flustered, so he stammers, “U-uh, I can… give you a blowjob back?”

Iwaizumi barks a laugh as he rolls off Tooru’s lap.  
“No time. But thanks for the offer.”

Tooru watches as he picks up Tooru’s pants off the floor and tosses them into his lap, and then he pulls his own phone out of his pocket and looks at Tooru expectantly.  
Tooru regains his senses and snatches his own phone off the table and opens up the app to pay.

He feels a little guilty seeing the payment screen ping with a green notification of the transaction.  
Is this really what he’s spending his money on? Geez, if only his parents could see him now.

Iwaizumi seems satisfied after Tooru pays, and he heads for the door.  
Tooru spends all but two seconds to clumsily pull his pants on so he can follow Iwaizumi to the door to see him off.

Iwaizumi turns to him before he opens the door, stopping Tooru in his tracks.  
“Hey, Oikawa, do you wanna know a secret?”

Tooru swallows, not sure where he’s going with this.

“I only mark my favorites,” Iwaizumi says, eyes on Tooru’s neck as he nods towards him with a grin.

Tooru’s hands move to touch the hickey left on his neck as he lamely blurts out, “B-but we didn’t… really do anything together…?”

Iwaizumi laughs again, then shrugs.  
“Call it intuition. Not everyone can get me hard from just a look. Think of it as a compliment.”  
He winks, then turns to open the door.  
He calls back as the door is closing, “Be sure to rate me on the app. I’ll see you later, Oikawa.”

Tooru watches the door close, still trying to figure everything out.  
He finds his phone sitting on the coffee table, right where he’d left it. He goes back to the app to look at Iwaizumi’s profile again.

There’s a big red button under his name that reads _Request Again_.  
It’s even discounted ever so slightly if he does a double request.

 _I only mark my favorites_ , Iwaizumi had said. That’s only assuming Tooru requests him again.  
Which Tooru won’t. Probably. Maybe. Shit.  
Dammit, Iwaizumi totally knew.

He opens up his music app and starts scrolling through, trying to think of what music he would even play; he’s not sure he even _has_ music to have sex to. Is that even a thing?  
Shit, he was thinking “next time” when he was mentally complaining about the silence before, too.

He doesn’t delete the app.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i offer you some smut in this trying time  
> next chapter is fully written out, just gotta do some revising, so that'll be out sometime very soon :D

He sees the magazine the second he walks into the convenience store, but he wanders around even though he has nothing to buy.  
Kuroo’s face is on the front cover - that much, he can glean from a glance at the magazine stands. Tooru prefers it like that, anyway.

The few times Tooru’s been on the front cover, he over-studies every little detail, pointing out the flaws in his face.  
He still tends to do that in the ads he models in, even if he’s not on the cover, though.  
Though, Tooru _does_ remember taking some profile photos, but he assumes they just decided to use Kuroo’s face instead.

Tooru makes a point to never buy the zines he models in. It’s embarrassing, and it’s not like he doesn’t have an idea of what it looks like.  
But he’ll still peek at it to check if he looks alright in it. Call it morbid curiosity.

After wandering aimlessly around the store for a bit, he finds himself standing next to the automatic doors, staring at the row of magazines.

He picks one up and studies the cover.  
Kuroo’s torso fills the front, and he has a passive look on his face.  
Tooru recalls Kuroo complaining about how long the photo took, because the photographer was a bit picky about how Kuroo looked.  
As such, Kuroo’s typically messy hair is combed back in the image. Kuroo looks like a completely different person than the sleazy, lazy guy Tooru knows.

Tooru takes a deep breath and flips through the pages of the magazine, looking for the page he’s on.  
The ad is around the middle of the zine, and Tooru’s body fills the page.  
He groans internally when he sees how he’s laid out on the page, wearing only the underwear he’d modelling.

They had him make an alluring face and positioned him so that his body was the focus.  
He doesn’t look _bad_ , per se, but…

“Oh, hey Oikawa,” a voice calls to him from the right, by the doors.

Tooru glances up and nearly yelps in shock as Iwaizumi saunters over to him.  
 _Oh, this is awkward_ , Tooru thinks, wondering how he can get out of the situation.

“U-uh, hey,” Tooru mumbles, unsure what else to say.  
He watches as Iwaizumi approaches him and flicks his eyes to Tooru’s hands.  
Tooru snaps the magazine shut, but Iwaizumi’s eyes widen.

“Woah, is that you?” he points to the back of the magazine, coming closer to get a better look.

Tooru flips the book over and finds - ah, that’s where his profile photos went.  
Dammit.

Tooru lets Iwaizumi take the magazine from his hands and look over the back of the book.  
He wonders what would happen if he just sprinted out of the store.  
No, that would just make things a million times worse.

“I didn’t know you were a model,” Iwaizumi says with a grin as his eyes flit between the magazine and Tooru’s face. “I’m totally buying this.”

Tooru rubs the back of his neck, already warm.  
He awkwardly chuckles, “Oh, I mean I’m not like a super popular model or anything. I’m still kind of an amateur.”

He follows Iwaizumi to the counter as he pays for the magazine.  
Iwaizumi chirps, “Not yet, anyway. Bet it’ll sell for a fortune once you become popular.”

Tooru rolls his eyes as Iwaizumi leads him outside and to the street bench in front of the store.  
“Just don’t flaunt it too much, please. It’ll be kind of troublesome if… _it_ gets out.”

Iwaizumi smirks as Tooru sits down next to him on the bench.  
“What, that you slept with a hooker?”

“ _Yes that!_ ” Tooru replies quickly, halfway interrupting him as his face heats up.

Iwaizumi snickers, flipping the magazine open.  
“Oh, calm down. We didn’t actually have sex or anything yet.”

Tooru’s throat tightens at “yet”.  
“It’s still embarrassing. And if my manager knew, who knows what he’d do…”

“It’s your money, he’s not your dad.”

“It’s not good for my image. Or something like that. It’s embarrassing either way.”

Iwaizumi hums in acknowledgement but continues rifling through the pages of the magazine, looking for the ad that Tooru’s in.  
Once he finds it, he pulls the book up closer to inspect it better.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says offhandedly, still studying the ad. “You have like, makeup and stuff at your studio, right?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”  
Tooru’s briefly self conscious about how he looks in the ad. He doesn’t think he looks _horrible_ or anything, he’s a model after all, but if Iwaizumi is asking that, maybe he-

“You can see the hickey I left on you in this picture.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”  
Tooru snatches the zine out of Iwaizumi’s hands, who doesn’t seem at all offended as Tooru’s eyes scan his neck.  
It’s not exactly subtle - Tooru’s not really sure how he missed it before - but there’s definitely a purple spot at the base of his neck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. How did his makeup artist not notice? He _did_ notice, didn’t he?!  
The day they took these photos, his makeup artist spent what felt like ages applying makeup to his face, did he ever put makeup on his neck?! Shouldn’t he have?!

During the photoshoot, there must have been _at least_ four people around at the time: Tooru’s manager, his makeup artist, the photographer, and Kuroo, and _no one_ noticed the mark, or said anything about it?!

There’s no way. They _must_ have known, right? If they’d only noticed after they took the photos, it would mean they’d have to redo the entire photoshoot, so maybe they just didn’t want to redo, but even then, his studio is pretty picky. They definitely _would_ call in for a retake if they found something like that.

Tooru hears Iwaizumi giggling at him and he shoots a glare at Iwaizumi.  
The latter holds up his hands in surrender as he defends himself, “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I think it’s funny because it kind of fits the ad. You definitely wear it well.”

“I can’t believe no one said anything,” Tooru grumbles, burying his face in the pages of the magazine.  
He suddenly realizes he may have been walking around with the mark on him for weeks now; frankly, he kind of forgot about the hickey.  
He pulls the collar of his sweater down, trying to crane his neck to see if the mark is still there.

Iwaizumi snorts at him and stands up, taking back the magazine, fallen into Tooru’s lap.  
“The mark’s still there, but a lot less prominently. One of my best works, if I do say so myself,” he hums smugly.

Tooru pulls the collar of his sweater back up in hopes that it’ll hide whatever’s left of the mark.  
He watches as Iwaizumi turns to walk away.

Iwaizumi calls over his shoulder, “I’d like to renew that mark sometime, too. You’re free to request me at any time, you know. Been a couple weeks. I may even give you special treatment for being a favorite.”

“Special treatment?” Tooru echos.

“If there’s a big queue, I sometimes let favorites skip ahead and push the queue back. It can piss off some people, but it’s always worth the wait either way,” Iwaizumi shrugs.

Well, Tooru already knows that that’s _definitely_ not actually allowed. The very first time he met Iwaizumi, he distinctly remembers the guy telling someone on the phone that he can’t change the schedule for one person.

“How many favorites do you have…?” Tooru mumbles.

“Not many. Single digits. Request me sometime, Oikawa. I think we could both use it,” he throws a wink over his shoulder before he turns and walks away, fanning himself with the magazine.

Yeah. Tooru probably _could_ use it about now.

It’s frustrating, really.  
And Tooru really, _really_ doesn’t want to admit that he’s been having a worse time getting off than before Iwaizumi sucked him off.

Because now, anytime Tooru tries to jack off, he just thinks about Iwaizumi going down on him, and how _good_ it felt, and how _not_ good his own hand feels in comparison.

So… he’s thought about Iwaizumi a lot in the past couple of weeks.  
It definitely didn’t help to meet him at the store.

But Tooru still remembers the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hands on his body, Iwaizumi’s tongue on his dick, Iwaizumi’s eyes on Tooru’s face, Iwaizumi’s bite on his skin...

He made the stupid fucking playlist last week.  
Not because he was planning on requesting Iwaizumi again. Nope.  
He made it because maybe he wants to play music while jacking off. Or maybe one of these days, he’ll bring home someone he met at a bar and they’ll have sex and Tooru will be prepared with a playlist. Yeah, preparedness.  
It’s better to be prepared than not. Or something.

Whatever, the point is, he made the stupid playlist and truth be told, it doesn’t even really have good music in it.  
Tooru’s taste in music is shit. He likes classical music primarily to study to, and he occasionally listens to soft indie music when he’s having a slow morning.  
Neither of which are sex music at all.

Still, he’s somehow able to cobble together a playlist of pop songs about sex. It’s terrible, but it’s better than nothing, at least.

But he’s laying on his couch, hand down his pants, that stupid playlist on, and it’s ruining the fucking mood.  
Maybe it’s because Tooru can’t connect with the music at all, or maybe it’s just because Tooru’s mind is so fixated on Iwaizumi’s mouth that it’s his hand that’s ruining everything, but Tooru’s had enough.

He snatches his phone off the table and opens the app without thinking. If he allows himself to, he’d no doubt chicken out, so he taps _Request Again_ under Iwaizumi’s name before he can think not to.

It takes less than a minute for Tooru’s phone to ping him that his request has been accepted.  
He checks the queue and finds that Iwaizumi really wasn’t kidding. Tooru’s been pushed up the four-person long queue to be Iwaizumi’s next session.

He guesses Iwaizumi’s gotten away with this more than once. Not that he’s about to complain.

About fifteen minutes of Tooru laying on his couch, miserably half-hard, go by before that fluttering knock comes at his door.  
It’s only the second time he’s heard the knock, but it’s so distinct. It’s like Iwaizumi’s knuckles are dancing across the wood door, and it almost sounds melodic.  
Tooru might just be thinking too hard about it.

He’s not even sure if he should get off the couch to answer the door with his half-boner.  
He doubts Iwaizumi would care, but the door _is_ unlocked…  
No, he really shouldn’t just invite Iwaizumi in like that yet. He’s still _technically_ a stranger, right?

Tooru pulls himself off the couch and opens the door.  
Iwaizumi smirks when he sees Tooru’s face, murmuring a small, “Hey” when Tooru steps aside to let him in.

Tooru closes the door behind him, suddenly aware of how awkward it still is to do this.  
Iwaizumi hums as he wanders over to the couch and sits down, completely at ease.

“So, did you wanna get right to it, then?” Iwaizumi asks, propping an arm up along the backboard of the couch.

Tooru’s still standing by the door, awkwardly fidgeting his fingers.  
“Uh, w-we can?” he stammers, making his way over to the couch.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “I just asked since it looked like you were ready,” he says, flicking his eyes down.

Right. Shit.

Tooru’s face flushes and he stutters, “Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that.”

Iwaizumi pats the cushion next to him gently, and Tooru takes the cue to sit down.  
“No need to apologize. Have anything in mind for today?” Iwaizumi asks softly, leaning over and slipping his hand under Tooru’s shirt, feeling his chest up.

Tooru’s mind is blanking at Iwaizumi’s touch. His heart picks up when Iwaizumi thumbs over his nipples.  
“I, uh- No, I don’t have anything-” he cuts off with a gasp when Iwaizumi pinches his nipple, sending a shock through Tooru’s body.

Iwaizumi breathes a laugh, pressing his lips to Tooru’s neck softly at first, then running his tongue over Tooru’s nape.  
“Sorry, you’re easy to tease,” he purrs, sucking on Tooru’s skin.

Tooru collects his mind enough to mumble lamely, “Um, this is going to sound really dumb, but can we, uh, put on some music or something? It feels kind of awkward to do this in silence.”

Iwaizumi pulls back and chuckles gently.  
“That’s cute. Sure, go ahead,” he says, moving away from Tooru so he can get up.

Tooru quickly turns on his playlist of embarrassing music, hooking it up to the Bluetooth speakers in his living room, and Iwaizumi gets back to work suckling on his neck.  
Not even two songs in though, Iwaizumi sits back, exasperated look on his face.

“Sorry, Oikawa. This playlist sucks,” he says bluntly.

Ugh, Tooru sinks down into his couch cushions.  
“I know, I know,” Tooru groans. “It’s not music I normally listen to. But nothing I typically listen to is very… uh, erotic.”

Iwaizumi snorts, getting up and swiping Tooru’s phone off the table to pause the music.  
“I got this,” he assures, pulling his own phone out of his pocket.   
He taps at his phone a couple times until Tooru’s speakers ding with a new device connected to them.

The music that plays is _definitely_ not something Tooru would listen to.  
He’s not even sure how to categorize the music that’s playing, he’s never heard the genre before.  
The song that’s playing right now is slow, with a heavy beat. The vocals are scarce, but they’re low and almost unintelligible, though that might just be the effect of playing the song over speakers.

Either way, it’s much, much better than Tooru’s music.

“Good?” Iwaizumi checks, glancing at Tooru.

Tooru nods. “Good.”

Iwaizumi sets his phone down with a smirk and comes back to the couch. He elects to straddle Tooru this time rather than sit next to him, and the friction of Iwaizumi’s clothed thigh on Tooru’s erection is doing him no favors.

Tooru figures even though Iwaizumi hasn’t said anything, he probably wants to speed up the process after the interruptions.

Iwaizumi hums as he presses against Tooru’s boner, “You said before that you didn’t have anything planned, but I was thinking about something.”

Tooru swallows at the way Iwaizumi says that.  
He has a few ideas of what it is, but he stays quiet, focusing on the way Iwaizumi rubs against him.

“Well, it’s up to you, though,” Iwaizumi says softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tooru’s.

Tooru guesses kissing must be allowed, then, since this is the second time Iwaizumi’s kissed him.  
That, or Iwaizumi just doesn’t care for the rule.  
It’s probably the latter, considering how Tooru skipped the queue.

Iwaizumi slips his tongue into Tooru’s mouth, and any thought in Tooru’s mind stops dead in its tracks.  
He’s good with his tongue. Of course he would be, though.

As Iwaizumi’s busying Tooru’s mouth with his tongue, his hands slip under Tooru’s shirt again and roam his torso.  
Tooru arches his back slightly, leans into Iwaizumi’s touch as he moans around Iwaizumi’s mouth.  
Iwaizumi rolls his body in a way that grinds against Tooru again, and Tooru’s breath hitches, feels his erection twitch.

Tooru finds his hands holding Iwaizumi’s hips. He’s not really sure when they got there, but he’s not about to move them now.  
Instead, he slips his fingers under Iwaizumi’s shirt and feels his skin.

Iwaizumi breaks apart from their kiss to shake his hips a little with a sly grin.  
Tooru feels a lump in his throat when Iwaizumi dips down, and Tooru can vaguely feel his dick through his joggers.  
But Iwaizumi keeps the motion up, pulling back and dropping down, not letting Tooru get satisfying friction for long.

Iwaizumi pulls up with his hands and begins lifting Tooru’s shirt. Tooru complies and takes his hands off Iwaizumi’s hips just briefly enough to get his shirt over his head.

After getting Tooru’s chest exposed, Iwaizumi lets his hands wander, sliding his fingers all long Tooru’s chest.  
They delicately press against Tooru’s ribs, and a mildly pensive expression crosses Iwaizumi’s face.  
Tooru doesn’t offer much by way of conversation, but the music is filling the silence between them now.

In fact, Tooru’s only just noticed that the genre of the playlist has changed to a more fast-paced, electronic sound with quick, bass-heavy beats.  
Oh, wait. Iwaizumi’s bouncing his hips in time to the rhythm of the song.  
It’s a lapdance. Tooru’s getting a lapdance.

“You have such a nice body, but…” Iwaizumi murmurs under his breath, trailing off.

Tooru’s not sure if he’s meant to reply to that, but when Iwaizumi rolls his hips, Tooru forgets to anyway.  
Tooru’s hands move on their own, moving up from Iwaizumi’s hips to feel around his stomach.  
He’s firm. Muscular.

Iwaizumi takes that as a cue to throw his own shirt off, flinging it onto the ground.  
Oh, he _is_ muscular, Tooru thinks, eyes locked onto Iwaizumi’s body.

“You’re staring,” Iwaizumi chuckles, dipping his hips again. “Not that I mind. Stare all you like.”

Tooru leans forward and presses a kiss to Iwaizumi’s skin, right under his nipple, before he can even think about what he’s doing.  
There’s a pause in Iwaizumi’s lapdance, and Tooru immediately worries maybe he shouldn’t have done that. But when he glances up at Iwaizumi’s face to gauge his reaction, he’s got red on his cheeks and he’s holding back a genuine smile.

Tooru feels a sort of satisfaction in seeing Iwaizumi flustered like that, but it’s short-lived as Iwaizumi pulls his hips down again.  
This time, their cocks slot together through their clothes, and Tooru bites back a yelp of pleasure at the friction.

Iwaizumi doesn’t pull away this time, though. He pushes and presses against Tooru, finding a spot on Tooru’s neck to suck.  
Tooru’s too caught up in the feeling of Iwaizumi’s continual grinding to even register his bite.  
After he’s left his mark (it feels bigger than the last one…), Iwaizumi finally sits back, and Tooru fights back the impulse to pull him back.

“Clothes,” Iwaizumi mutters, sliding off Tooru.  
Tooru nods quietly, letting Iwaizumi help him out of his sweatpants, and in turn, helping Iwaizumi out of his.

It’s the first time Tooru’s seen Iwaizumi’s, but he’s… well, embarrassingly, he’s bigger than Tooru, but he’s not going to point that out for the sake of his own pride.

Iwaizumi pushes Tooru back onto the couch gently and sits in Tooru’s lap, straddling him again.  
For a moment, Tooru thinks maybe Iwaizumi will let Tooru fuck him like this, and the simple thought makes Tooru get excited.  
But Iwaizumi presses his cock against Tooru’s, and Tooru can’t even _think_ , the sensation is so incredible.

Iwaizumi’s low chuckle is almost lost in the background music, but Tooru catches it.  
“Sorry, did you think we were gonna do something else?” he asks, leaning forward when Tooru’s back arches in pleasure at the feeling of skin against skin.

Tooru doesn’t even think he _can_ reply back, even if he had thought of something to say.  
The only thing coming out of his throat are moans and gasps as Iwaizumi wraps his hand around both of their dicks.

“Your eyes looked like you were expecting me to ride you,” Iwaizumi explains with a smirk.

Tooru’s mind is screeching _shut up shut up just keep going oh fuck don’t stop faster faster faster_ , hardly registering Iwaizumi’s words.  
Iwaizumi’s strokes are so agonizingly slow and careful - or at least, it feels that way in Tooru’s rapid mind.

Iwaizumi’s calm, low voice continues, “I think next time, we can take it a step further. But in the meantime…”  
Iwaizumi quickens his pace and Tooru loses his breath, hands crawling up Iwaizumi’s bare back.

Iwaizumi hisses a couple swears as he slumps forward and rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder, flicking his wrist between them.  
He slides his hand along both their lengths, making extra strokes at their tips. He’s pulling a bit harder at Tooru’s dick, and Tooru’s hips involuntarily buck, trying to get more friction.

Ragged panting mixes with low moans and heavy music, the smell of sweat and precum.  
Tooru focuses entirely on Iwaizumi’s hand, the feeling of his cock rutting against Tooru’s.

Without thinking, Tooru finds a spot on Iwaizumi’s neck and bites down, nails digging into his back as he verges on his climax.

As he claws Iwaizumi’s back, he hears the grumble of Iwaizumi’s low moan, and it’s the hottest thing Tooru thinks he’s ever heard.  
In a desperate attempt to keep Iwaizumi moaning, Tooru bites down harder, raking his nails across Iwaizumi’s back.

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s good, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breathes, squeezing their cocks together one last time until he cums, splattering over his own chest and spilling over Tooru’s.  
His hand falters at his orgasm, exhaustion setting in quickly.

The feeling of Iwaizumi’s cum dripping down his cock gives Tooru just what he needs to follow suit, cumming with a sharp moan, back arching and nails dragging down Iwaizumi’s back.  
His own cum splashes against Iwaizumi’s cock and even hits Tooru’s chest, most of the mess covering their legs instead of the couch cushions, luckily.

In the aftermath of their orgasm, they sit like that for a moment, heads on each other’s shoulders.  
Tooru licks at the small bit of blood he’d accidentally drawn from his love bite on Iwaizumi’s neck, too exhausted to get an apology out.

The music is still playing, though it’s back to some slower songs, like the ones at the start of the playlist: slow, quiet, heavy.  
The progression of the playlist is definitely something Iwaizumi planned, Tooru realizes.

“Damn,” Iwaizumi finally mumbles, pulling back from Tooru’s shoulder. “You sure did a number on my body.”

Tooru pulls his head back from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and flops it back against the couch’s cushions with a tired groan.  
“My bad,” he says under his breath. “Didn’t mean to.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, leaning forward, pressing his chest against Tooru’s and kissing his cheek.  
“No, it was really hot, actually. I might be more of a masochist than I thought,” he jokes, running a hand through Tooru’s hair.

Tooru’s still too exhausted to really pull himself together.  
“My bad,” he repeats, “Your back bleeding?”

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder, craning his neck to try to look.  
“Doesn’t feel like it. And my neck’s only bleeding a little. Kinda feels like battle scars,” Iwaizumi chuckles.

Tooru hums in acknowledgement, still trying to come down from his adrenaline rush.  
He closes his eyes, focusing on calming his breathing and the feel of Iwaizumi’s body on his.

“You know,” Iwaizumi hums from somewhere over Tooru’s face. “When I look at you like this, you really do look like a model.”

Tooru huffs a laugh, eyes still closed.  
“You saying I don’t look like one otherwise?”

Iwaizumi leans down and presses a kiss to Tooru’s lips, soft and brief.  
“You’ve always looked like one. Just especially now. You’re really beautiful.”

Oh god, that sounded really genuine.  
There’s butterflies in Tooru’s stomach.  
Nope. No. He will _not_ fall in love with the hooker. 

“Um, don’t you have other clients to attend to?” Tooru asks awkwardly, opening his eyes.  
Iwaizumi looks beautiful, too. His short hair is ruffled and his face is still a little flushed and that spot Tooru bit into his neck is already turning purple.

Iwaizumi sits back, snorting, “Kicking me out already?”  
He backs off from Tooru’s lap, pulling on his joggers and searching the floor for the shirt he’d thrown off earlier.

Tooru gathers all his energy so he can stand up. He pulls on his boxers, but leaves his sweatpants on the floor as he grabs his phone off the coffee table to pay.  
He feels the same shame when he sees that green check in confirmation of his payment, but a little less so than before.  
Well, it’s not like he’s buying a ton of food with the money, anyway.  
“No. I like being around you,” Tooru admits quietly.

Afterwards, Tooru searches for his own shirt while Iwaizumi disconnects his phone from Tooru’s speakers.  
Iwaizumi makes for the door and Tooru follows him, still observing that mark he left on Iwaizumi.  
He wonders if Iwaizumi would get in trouble for that. Would his other clients complain if Iwaizumi had a mark on him from someone else? Especially that large and rough of a mark…

“I really like it, you know,” Iwaizumi flashes Tooru a grin.

“Hm? What?” Tooru blinks.

Iwaizumi gestures to his shoulder.  
“The hickey. It’s really nice to get one.”

“It’s, uh, not a problem, right?” Tooru sheepishly asks, scratching the back of his (surprisingly really) sweaty neck.  
Well, considering what they just did, it’s not actually all that surprising.

Iwaizumi waves dismissively.  
“Nah, there’s no rules or anything about it, if that’s what you’re asking. It’s not uncommon for me to get them or anything, but I’m usually the one giving them since I’m always on top.”

“So, then…”

Iwaizumi smirks over his shoulder at Tooru.  
“I don’t get marks as often as you’d think, though. I wouldn’t be surprised if my other clients get a bit jealous of you, Oikawa.”

Tooru swallows. There might be a small kind of smug satisfaction at that, but he won’t say it out loud.

“I’ll see you next time,” Iwaizumi calls as he leaves, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Tooru finds his apartment uncomfortably quiet in the absence of Iwaizumi, made even more uncomfortable by his sticky chest.  
As he’s taking a shower, he finds himself thinking about Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s body was so muscular and toned, and yet his kisses were soft and delicate.  
Iwaizumi’s arms are pretty big too, though. Tooru wonders how it’d feel to be held by him.

They even got to kiss properly this time, tongue and everything, and Tooru kind of wishes he would have bit the bullet and kissed him with tongue in their first session.  
Kissing someone who’s had his mouth on dozens of other dicks would be a weird thought… if Tooru hadn’t done that.  
Somewhere upwards of three times now, actually.  
...and maybe he’s been thinking of doing it again.

About thirty minutes into his shower, Tooru realizes he _may_ have already fallen in love with the hooker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've actually put together a raunchy nsfw playlist for me to listen to while i write this fic  
> i like to think my music taste is a bit better than oikawa's  
> i don't think it's anywhere near as composed as iwa's, but hey, it's something


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got pretty long actually, but i dont think anyone's gonna complain about a long chapter with smut in it
> 
> i initially had shot for only around 4 chapters for this fic, but depending on how writing this next chapter goes, i might end up stretching it out to 5 chapters, we'll see!

Kuroo whistles from across the room, low and clear.  
“I take it you’ve been enjoying that app, huh, Oikawa?” he hums as he approaches. “That’s some gift on you.”

Tooru turns from where he’s looking over the clothes they’re modelling today.  
He’s confused for a moment, before he remembers that only a couple days earlier, Iwaizumi put another mark on him.  
He hadn’t actually checked the mark, but Kuroo just confirmed that it’s still there.

“U-uh, sure,” Tooru mumbles, turning back to the suit he’s supposed to model.  
It’s a pink suit with a black bowtie. It’s not something Tooru thinks he would wear (though he doesn’t go to too many formal events anyway), but it’s handsome.

Kuroo snorts, “God, this guy. ‘Sure’.”  
He slides an arm across Tooru’s shoulders, leaning in as he lowers his voice.  
“So, who’d you end up doin’ it with?”

Well, Tooru hasn’t _technically_ actually had sex with Iwaizumi yet.  
But he _does_ remember Iwaizumi mentioning a next time…

“None of your business,” Tooru huffs, shooting a glare at Kuroo.

“What? C’mon man, I’m just curious! Don’t be so defensive!” Kuroo pouts. “You had a mark a couple weeks ago too, y’know. I just wanna know what kinda guy you’re doing it with to get you two hickies like that.”

“Wait, you _knew_ about the other one?!”

Kuroo scoffs, letting go of Tooru and shrugging.  
“You weren’t subtle about it. You didn’t even cover it up. You’re not covering up that one, either.”

“Well, that’s because- oh, whatever,” Tooru gives up upon seeing the sly smirk on Kuroo’s face.  
It’s pointless to argue with someone like Kuroo anyway.

Kuroo spins on his heels at the call of his manager, who beckons for him to try on his suit.  
He waves his manager off, signaling that he’ll be there in a bit before he turns back to Tooru.  
“Just be careful with some people, y’know,” Kuroo advises. “People rated with one stars are usually kinda dodgy.”

Tooru scoffs incredulously, “Kuroo, I _know_ how to have safe sex. And I didn’t even request a one-star anyway.”

“Oh?” Kuroo pries, raising his eyebrows in question.

Tooru holds his palm out in response.

“You requested a _five-star_?! Geez, Oikawa, when’d you get so ballsy?” Kuroo breathes a laugh.  
His manager calls him again from across the room and Kuroo continues to wave him off.

Tooru raises an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t know it was a ballsy move. I just figured, it was my first time doing this like, online hook-up stuff, so I should probably request someone… qualified?”

“Nah, it’s just,” Kuroo pauses to shout over his shoulder, “I’ll be there in a sec! Hold on!”  
He turns back, ignoring the glare his manager gives him.  
“Most of the time, five-stars are hard to get a hold of. Not to mention they’re pricier. They usually like experienced people, so they might get pushy with a novice like you.”

Tooru rolls his eyes.  
“Sounds like you know them pretty well, then,” he grumbles.

Kuroo shrugs. “No shame in having a little fun.”

Tooru briefly wonders if Kuroo has ever requested Iwaizumi. He doesn’t really like the idea of them both doing things with Iwaizumi.  
Which isn’t jealousy. Not at all. He just thinks it would be weird if he and Kuroo both had sex with the same person.  
Not that he and Iwaizumi have had sex, but still.

He decides not to ask.

Kuroo’s manager seems to have finally given up and begins marching across the room, eyebrows furrowed.  
Kuroo seems to take that as his cue to leave. He throws a wave over his shoulder as he half-sprints to meet his manager half-way across the room.

Tooru’s own manager texts him to get ready for fitting, so he leaves all his thoughts about and relating to the app behind as he gets ready for a long day.

Tooru thinks at this point, it’s completely useless to even _try_ to get himself off.  
Any porn he watches doesn’t excite him _nearly_ as much as that guy now, and his hand is a poor substitute for him, too.

He figures part of that might just be clouded by his newfound infatuation, but he tries to not think about that.  
He wonders if there’s a point where Iwaizumi will start getting annoyed at Tooru requesting him.  
Though, that being said, it would only be the third time, and Iwaizumi promised something more…

That’s definitely the kind of excitement Tooru needs.  
Maybe he’s starting to get addicted. That’s not such a bad thing though, right?  
He’s still paying Iwaizumi either way. It’s not a horribly shameful thing to spend money on personal pleasures, right?

It’s like, virtually the same as someone buying a video game for themselves with the money they earned from their job.

...Actually, Tooru feels kind of bad for comparing Iwaizumi to something like that. He’s not just some entertainment that Tooru bought, he’s a real person that Tooru kind of, _maybe_ has a bit of an affection for.  
Maybe Tooru should stop trying to justify to himself where his money is going.

Tooru thinks a very deep apology to his parents as he pulls his phone out and opens up the app.

He slides to the top of the queue, and only ten minutes later, Iwaizumi’s knuckles are dancing across Tooru’s door once again.

When Tooru opens the door, Iwaizumi smiles, leaning against the doorframe.  
“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like me,” Iwaizumi jokes with a lazy grin.

Tooru swallows. It was a joke on Iwaizumi’s part, but Tooru knows he’s actually hit the nail on the head.  
Tooru mumbles with a half-chuckle, “Something like that.”  
He closes the door behind Iwaizumi, and the latter pulls Tooru into a brief kiss.

“I would normally ask you what you wanted to do, but I had something in mind myself…” Iwaizumi murmurs into Tooru’s lips.  
His hands slide from Tooru’s hips to grope his ass, and Tooru gets the message loud and clear.

But Iwaizumi pulls him back into a kiss before Tooru can answer, and Tooru melts into Iwaizumi’s tongue.  
For a moment, he loses himself in Iwaizumi, soft moans rumbling through his throat as Iwaizumi’s tongue slides over Tooru’s.  
He forgets where he is, feels like he’s floating with Iwaizumi pushed against him.

Iwaizumi abruptly breaks apart, and Tooru’s immediately taken out of his daze.  
“Oikawa, your phone is ringing,” he says plainly, eyeing the kitchen table, where Tooru’s phone sits.

Tooru suddenly notices the buzzing of the vibration and the melody of his ringtone and frantically stumbles to the table to answer his phone.  
As he’s reading the caller ID on his phone, Iwaizumi chuckles, “Were you so caught up in making out that you didn’t notice?”

The name displayed across his phone is that of Tooru’s manager, and Tooru frowns.  
He answers the call with an apprehensive voice.  
“Um… hello? Ken-san?”

His manager speaks in a hurried tone as he explains, “We need to redo those photos stat, Tooru.”

Tooru stumbles over his words, his manager’s rushed tone making him nervous.  
“U-uh, which ones? The suit ones from today? Wh-what was wrong with them?”

“Bowtie was crooked all throughout the shoot. Damn photographer didn’t notice, I guess. I don’t know how anyone else didn’t, either. We don’t have time to retake them another day. It has to be today,” his manager explains.

“Wh- you mean now? Right now?”

His manager snaps, “ _Yes_ , right now. Otherwise we won’t be done til morning. I’m looking into hiring a last-minute photographer as we speak. Get over here immediately.”

His manager hangs up before Tooru can say anything else, and Tooru’s left with a sinking feeling.  
He runs his hands over his face and through his hair, groaning in exasperation.  
He turns to Iwaizumi, who’s made his way to the couch and is now patiently sitting on the cushions.

“Um…” Tooru says, and Iwaizumi looks up.

“Work call? Aren’t you off by now?” Iwaizumi guesses, quirking his eyebrows.

Tooru scratches the back of his neck, face heating up from embarrassment.  
“I don’t have a choice. I’m really sorry. I’ll have to call you some other time.”

Iwaizumi lifts off the couch and approaches Tooru as he asks, “What happened?”

“Some photos got botched. Ugh, it’ll take at least three hours,” Tooru grumbles.  
And that’s assuming they can even _find_ a photographer this late in the night.

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Tooru’s neck and leans in to kiss him.  
His soft lips briefly take over the dread in Tooru’s mind, and he begins sinking back into Iwaizumi-

Tooru pulls back, shakes his head, takes Iwaizumi’s face in his hands.  
“Wait, no, stop trying to pull me in. I have to go,” he protests reluctantly.

Iwaizumi shrugs in resignation, sliding off Tooru.  
“Well, so be it. When do you think you’ll get back?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tooru groans again.  
“Likely around midnight. Maybe even 1 AM. Ugh, it’s gonna be a long couple of hours,” he sighs. “Sorry for taking your time.”

“Mm. It’s no problem,” Iwaizumi assures, heading for the door. “Just means I get some extra time before my next client.”

Tooru dips his head one more time as Iwaizumi’s opening the door.  
“I really am sorry about all this. Next time, for sure.”

Iwaizumi gives him a gentle smile, eyes softening as he glances over his shoulder.  
“Sure. See you soon, Oikawa.”

They finish the photoshoot around 1:15 AM.  
He’s not sure how, but Tooru’s manager was somehow able to find a photographer to come in so late.  
Either way, Tooru’s exhausted. He drags himself back to his apartment, willing himself not to collapse on the sidewalk on the way back.

After sluggishly climbing the stairs up the apartment complex to his floor, Tooru stops in front of his room, leaning his head on his door, pushing his door open.  
He briefly thinks about how he really needs to get in the habit of locking his apartment, but his train of thought is stopped dead in his tracks at seeing a familiar face laying on his couch casually.

He blinks, wondering if he’s so tired that he’s hallucinating.  
But Iwaizumi tilts his head and chirps, “Hey, welcome back!”

“Uh- wh- you-” Tooru stutters, still in the doorway.  
His mind is spinning on its wheels, and he can’t seem to get any words out.

Iwaizumi sits up, stretching his arms.  
“I came by around midnight actually, but you weren’t back yet. I was gonna wait outside, but I didn’t wanna freak your neighbors out, and your door was unlocked. You should really lock your door, Oikawa.”

Tooru continues sputtering, “Well, I- I don’t normally lock- wait, what are you doing here?”

“We have some making up to do. Well, more specifically, _I_ have some making up to do. My pride’s a bit hurt after last time, and the interruption earlier might have shot my expectations a bit,” Iwaizumi hums, punctuating his explanation with shrugs.

“Last time?” Tooru echoes.

Iwaizumi gets a troubled look on his face as he mumbles, “I ended up finishing first last time. It was kind of embarrassing, actually. My stamina is usually a lot better than that, but you tend to get me all hot and bothered.”

Tooru pushes away how flattered he is (he’s _very_ flattered, actually) and approaches the couch slowly as he says, “Uhm, actually, uh, I, uh, don’t really…”  
He trails off, not sure how to make his sentence sound eloquent.

“If you’re too tired, you can just lay there, no need to move around much. I’ve got everything we need: condoms, lube, et cetera,” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, “Though, if you really don’t want to do this, I’m not pushing you.”

“No, it’s not that,” Tooru assures quickly, “Uh, it’s just that I don’t actually have that much money on me right now. My payout is usually a couple days after photoshoots, and since we had to redo this one, it might take even longer…”  
He scratches the back of his neck, already clammy with sweat from the warmth of his embarrassment.

Iwaizumi tilts his head slightly as he answers, “Oh, is that all? I’m doing this for free.”

Tooru stands in front of the couch, Iwaizumi looking up at him with serious, yet casual eyes.  
He’s not sure how to politely ask why Iwaizumi doesn’t want to be paid for the sex he’s clearly about to have with a client, but his expression seems to do the job, because Iwaizumi lifts off the couch.

“I technically ‘close’ at 2 AM-”

“It’s 1:20 AM,” Tooru interrupts, allowing Iwaizumi to puts his hands on his chest, feeling around familiar curves.

“Well, I stopped accepting clients for the night. I’ll be a bit preoccupied, anyway. And to answer your question, as long as I’m off the clock, you’re not a client; you’re just a regular guy that I want to bang. It’s the same as a fast food worker eating at the fast food place they work at, pretty much,” Iwaizumi says, tone low and almost gravely as he runs his hands around Tooru’s hips.

“I didn’t ask a question,” Tooru says, dazed as Iwaizumi drags his lips along Tooru’s neck.

Iwaizumi scoffs, and Tooru can feel the breath on his skin.  
“You did with your face. You wanna do this or not?”

“Yes,” comes Tooru’s answer almost immediately.

A smirk crawls up Iwaizumi’s mouth.  
He leans up and presses a rough kiss to Tooru’s lips before he pulls back and murmurs, right into Tooru’s ear, “Say it for me, babe?”

Something in Tooru snaps. Maybe it’s due to his exhaustion, maybe it’s due to his infatuation or his horniness. Maybe he’s just unlocking his inner slut or something.  
Maybe his doubts about Kuroo are still lingering in his head.  
Either way, he throws all caution to the wind and whispers right back, “I want you to _fuck me senseless, Iwaizumi._ ”

Satisfied with that response, Iwaizumi licks his lips and purrs, “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

For all his dirty talk, Tooru finds that Iwaizumi’s pretty gentle when it comes to actual sex.  
Though, that may be because Tooru’s absolutely _melting_ at his every touch.

Tooru’s laying on his stomach, hips in the air, face buried in a pillow in a meager attempt to muffle his moans.  
It’s a position that he hasn’t been in as often as he’d care to admit. Despite all his experimenting in college, he was a top more often than he was a bottom, but he’s really not complaining.  
Not when Iwaizumi’s fingers are massaging his insides so delicately.

Iwaizumi keeps checking on him, quietly asking, “Are you okay?” and each time, Tooru gives a pleasured moan in response.

He’s got two fingers in Tooru’s ass right now, and he seems to be trying out a third.  
Honestly, Tooru’s kind of ready for Iwaizumi to just fuck him already, but he doesn’t really mind taking it slow, either.

Iwaizumi was kind enough to put on some music for this.  
It’s a different playlist than before; this one has slower songs than the last playlist.  
Tooru figures Iwaizumi has a multitude of different playlists for different occasions: lapdances, casual sex, hardcore kinks.  
He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious about doing something kinkier with Iwaizumi, but he figures they can get to that down the line.

Iwaizumi’s grunt pulls Tooru out of his thoughts.  
“Sorry,” Iwaizumi mumbles, “Just trying to be thorough.”

“Huh?” Tooru says blankly, glancing over his shoulder at Iwaizumi’s scrunched up face.

“I normally wouldn’t take this long prepping. Just don’t wanna hurt you,” he replies softly.

“Oh! No, I don’t mind, take all the time you need,” Tooru assures, “Do whatever you need to do.”

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi hums in acknowledgement, though the sound he makes seems to be more to himself than to Tooru.  
He spends a bit more time loosening Tooru up until Tooru gets used to the feeling. He looks focused all the while, and in the back of Tooru’s mind, he finds it kind of endearing that Iwaizumi’s taking such care with his body.

He likes to think that maybe Iwaizumi isn’t this gentle with all his other clients, but the likely truth is probably just that Iwaizumi does whatever the client wants to do.  
In fact, he’s probably had sex with plenty of beginners, so prepping is likely something he’s basically an expert at by this point.

Whatever. Tooru can still believe in the back of his mind that Iwaizumi’s being extra kind to him and only him, even if he isn’t.

“Good?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling his fingers out.

Tooru almost immediately misses the feeling of them, but he doesn’t let that overtake his mind. He’s about to get something much bigger and better inside, anyway.

Tooru nods, and Iwaizumi flips him, laying him on his back and pulling his legs to rest around Iwaizumi’s hips.  
Iwaizumi leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Tooru’s forehead, then moving down to meet Tooru’s tongue.  
Everytime Iwaizumi kisses him, Tooru feels like he enters this dizzy haze where all he can think about is how good it Iwaizumi’s tongue feels on his.

“I’ve been careful, but I don’t plan on holding back once we start,” Iwaizumi murmurs into Tooru’s mouth. “I tend to be a bit rough no matter who I’m fucking, but I might be even more so with you.”

“Huh? Why me in particular?” Tooru asks, shaking himself out of his haze after Iwaizumi pulls back from the kiss.  
He watches as Iwaizumi reaches over and grabs the condom he set on the nightstand.

Iwaizumi struggles to open the condom with his lubed fingers, but answers calmly, “Because you kind of drive me crazy.”  
He finally sticks a corner of the packet in his mouth and rips it open with his teeth.

He spits the leftover wrapper somewhere off to the side - it probably lands on the floor - before he stretches the condom out.  
“Besides, you’re the one that asked me to fuck you senseless. I plan on making good on that request, even if I’m not working.”

As he’s putting the condom on, Tooru lets his words sink in.  
Iwaizumi never seems to be short on compliments, but they always feel so real and so sweet when it’s directed at Tooru.  
There’s a fluttering in his chest, but he’s chalking that up to excitement and anticipation rather than his silly crush.

“My neighbors are gonna hate me tonight,” Tooru mumbles under his breath as Iwaizumi lines himself up.

Iwaizumi breathes a laugh.  
“Why?”

“Because I get the feeling I’m gonna be a hell of a lot louder than the other times.”

A smirk flashes across Iwaizumi’s face as he leans forward, and pushes in all at once.  
Tooru’s seeing stars, and he thinks he makes a fairly embarrassing (and loud) sound, but when his vision refocuses, Iwaizumi looks completely satisfied with him.  
The preparation was definitely worth it; Tooru only feels pleasure with Iwaizumi deep in him.

“Gonna be honest,” Iwaizumi purrs against Tooru’s skin, somewhere by Tooru’s ear, “I thought you might cum just from me putting it in.”

Tooru scoffs breathlessly, biting his lip when Iwaizumi sucks a spot high on his neck.  
Tooru thinks he really could have cum prematurely. He doesn’t even know how he was holding himself back.

He doesn’t really want to think about it, he’s too desperate for movement now with Iwaizumi in him.  
“ _Shut up_. Shut up and _move_ ,” Tooru snarls, hooking his nails into Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi licks his lips and wordlessly complies, rolling his hips back - and snapping them forward with a _slap_ of skin against skin.

Tooru forgets there’s even music playing, he’s too focused on the sounds of his own moaning.  
He’s never heard these kinds of sounds come out of him before.  
He’s had sex plenty of times, but it somehow feels _so_ much different this time. Tooru doesn’t think he’s ever moaned this loud in his life.

He’s trying to keep his eyes focused on Iwaizumi’s face, because Iwaizumi’s face is fucking gorgeous right now - eyes half-lidded, mouth hanging open, full attention on Tooru - but his eyes keep involuntarily closing to help him fixate on the pleasure of the feeling.

Tooru doesn’t even realize he’s clawing at Iwaizumi’s back until he hears that deep, ragged growl from Iwaizumi’s throat rumble, and _oh god_ , it’s so hot.  
Tooru tries to hold back from scratching his skin, worried that he might actually make Iwaizumi bleed this time if he’s not careful.

Iwaizumi seems to notice, though. He lowers his torso a bit so Tooru can get a better grip.  
Through his panting, Iwaizumi hums, “Go on. Rip me up, baby.”

Fuck. Well, Tooru probably wouldn’t have been able to hold back for too long, anyway.  
He digs his nails into Iwaizumi’s skin and drags them across his broad back.

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi breathes, and Tooru feels his shoulder blades flex, and his spine arch. “Ugh, that’s so fucking good.”

Tooru gets caught in a half-gasp, half-laugh as he airily says, “You’ve got a filthy mouth.”

“I’m finding that you do, too,” Iwaizumi drawls, punctuating with a thrust of his hips, earning a deep moan from Tooru.  
“Besides, I’m paid to have a dirty mouth.”

“I’m not paying you tonight, though,” Tooru points out between his ragged breathing.

Iwaizumi scoffs, or maybe chuckles, as he shifts Tooru, sitting up, pulling Tooru’s leg up over his shoulder, and twisting Tooru’s body to get better leverage.  
“Then it’s a bonus gift for you, in addition to the sex.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like me,” Tooru jokes, echoing Iwaizumi’s earlier remark.  
It earns him a genuine chuckle, and if he hadn’t had his legs spread with Iwaizumi between them, he might have even given himself a pat on the back for it.

With his better angle, Iwaizumi’s able to thrust deeper, and Tooru gasps at the spot he quickly finds.  
“Oh? Did that feel good?” Iwaizumi taunts, sitting back and waiting for Tooru’s response to continue.

Maybe it’s the high of adrenaline that makes Tooru’s tongue sharper (and a hell of a lot dirtier), but he snaps, “Quit talking already and fuck me like you promised to.”

“Mmh, that’s hot,” Iwaizumi slurs his words, but he obeys, cutting the talk to focus purely on fucking Tooru into the mattress.  
He picks up speed, pistoning his hips, hitting Tooru’s prostate _just_ right.

Tooru dissolves into mumbling gibberish, sinking down into the pillow, eyes only on Iwaizumi’s face.  
Tooru, frankly, isn’t really sure all that he’s moaning; words just drip off his tongue inadvertently.  
He thinks it’s mostly just a combination Iwaizumi’s name and “don’t stop” or “fuck” or “feels fucking good”. Something like that.

In return, Tooru catches some of the words that trickle off Iwaizumi’s lips, too.  
“Oikawa”, “fuck”, and the like.  
He seems a lot more composed than Tooru, though he supposes that’s to be expected.

Well, he thinks that at first, but Iwaizumi’s a lot more sloppy and ragged compared to their other sessions together.  
His panting is loud, and his exhales come out more of a growl than anything.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m close,” Iwaizumi manages to mumble hazily, leaning down so Tooru can grip his back again.

 _Me too_ , Tooru thinks to himself, squeezing Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he drills into Tooru harder, more desperately, trying to reach his climax.  
He wraps his arms around Tooru, and Tooru welcomes the embrace with his nails, clawing at Iwaizumi’s skin.

Tooru’s certain he screams something _extremely_ dirty when he orgasms, something along the lines of how Iwaizumi’s cock feels amazing and to not stop with some swears mixed in; he thinks he even mutters the word slut in reference to himself. He doesn’t really remember - his vision kind of whites out for a few moments.  
If he _had_ remembered exactly what he said, he’s sure he’d be burying his face in shame and sending a long apology email to his parents.

Either way, he realizes too late that he probably should have worn a condom himself, because his cum oozes onto his bedspread.

Iwaizumi obeys Tooru’s order, though, not losing pace. He fucks Tooru through his orgasm until Tooru’s delirious from overstimulation, gasping and whimpering for more.

Iwaizumi grunts, burying himself in Tooru, and Tooru can tell his climax is just as intense.  
Tooru’s past the point of being able to form sentences, tears beading at the corners of his eyes in his overstimulated haze, but he thinks he’s still murmuring for Iwaizumi to not stop.

Iwaizumi leans forward and _grinds_ , slow and deep, into Tooru as he comes down from his orgasm.  
The sensation puts Tooru over the edge, sensitivity kicking in, wailing scrambled fragments of Iwaizumi’s name. He briefly curses the thin rubber between them, _wants_ to feel Iwaizumi spill inside him, fill him up, overflow when he pulls out.

He wonders if Iwaizumi feels that way too, the way he’s rocking his hips, labored breath cutting through the background music, right next to Tooru’s ear.  
When Iwaizumi finally sits up and pulls out, there’s a lazy grin on his face.  
He ties the condom off and tosses it into the small waste bin by Tooru’s desk before flopping onto the bed next to him.

They don’t speak for a while, the low music filling the silence between them.  
Tooru still feels a little dizzy from the adrenaline, but his mind’s starting to clear.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi’s voice comes quiet and gentle.

In Tooru’s haze, he almost doesn’t catch it, thinks it might just be part of the song that’s playing, but he turns to see Iwaizumi looking at him with a tired expression and soft eyes.  
Tooru nods - he’s not sure he can even find the energy to talk - and motions for Iwaizumi’s back.

Iwaizumi props himself up on his elbows and twists to try to see his back.  
“How does it look?” he asks, turning so Tooru gets a full view of it.

It’s red, smeared only slightly with blood. The blood isn’t at all excessive, but he can see tiny beads of it in the ridges of the scratches.  
Tooru feels a little bad about it, but Iwaizumi doesn’t seem bothered at all.

Tooru gathers up all his energy to sit up.  
“You’re bleeding a small bit. Lemme get a towel to wipe it,” he murmurs, sliding off the bed. “Uh, and lemme change the bedspread.”

“I’ll get it,” Iwaizumi offers, hopping off the bed and pulling the bedspread off in one fluid motion, folding it up and letting Tooru lead him into the bathroom.

As Tooru’s wetting a washcloth, Iwaizumi stuffs the bedspread in the washing machine.  
For a moment, Tooru kind of forgets that they’re both still naked until he spins around to face Iwaizumi and catches their reflections in the mirror.

The first thing he notices is his mark from Iwaizumi on his neck, already turning purple.  
The second thing he notices is his own body, thin and pale.

He suddenly feels self-conscious and awkward, but he shoves the feeling aside and delicately pulls Iwaizumi’s shoulders so that his back faces Tooru.  
Tooru carefully runs the cloth over Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi’s shoulder blades flex, and his back arches, but he doesn’t move from where he’s standing.

Tooru leans down and plants a kiss on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, just below the spot he bit into.  
He rests his forehead on Iwaizumi’s unbitten shoulder, exhaustion hitting him once again.

He feels Iwaizumi shift, and he suddenly remembers where he is.  
Tooru’s head flies up and he shakes himself awake, taking a full step away.

“Um, sorry,” he mumbles, face heating up quickly, “I’m like, really tired.”

Iwaizumi looks entirely unfazed, but he breathes a laugh, and Tooru sees his smile in the mirror.  
“Let’s go to sleep, then.”

“Are you… staying?” Tooru asks, blinking blankly at Iwaizumi.

“Well, yeah. It’s, like, 3 AM. You don’t mind, right?”

“No,” comes Tooru’s reply quickly. “Stay as long as you like.”  
That sounds lame, even in Tooru’s ears, but he’s too tired to dwell on it.  
He realizes he has no idea where Iwaizumi even lives, or if he even _has_ an apartment.  
It’d probably be too rude of him to press, though.

Tooru pulls an extra bedspread out of the hallway closet, and Iwaizumi follows him back to the bedroom.  
Tooru lends him some clothes to sleep in (the shirt is tight on Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, and the shorts squeeze his waist), and they settle into bed together.

Tooru falls asleep listening to Iwaizumi breathing. He’s not used to sleeping with someone else in his bed, but he really doesn’t mind it. Especially not when it’s Iwaizumi.

When he wakes up, Iwaizumi’s gone.  
He leaves a handwritten note on Tooru’s nightstand that reads: _Thanks for last night, it was fun. See you again soon._

There’s a bit of an empty pit in Tooru’s stomach waking up alone.  
It’s not like he had expected anything else - Iwaizumi works today, after all - but there’s still something a little lonely about it.  
They _did_ just have sex, after all.  
Oh, Tooru realizes, Iwaizumi must have taken Tooru’s clothes.

His phone pings with a new text message.  
To his surprise, it’s from Kuroo.

_Congrats on ur last-minute fix photoshoot. Let’s go drinking this Saturday to celebrate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think at one point while writing this chapter, my friend messaged me asking how this fic was going and i simply told them "oikawa's manager is currently cockblocking him"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter has no smut in it sorry lol it's a little on the short side too  
> but next chapter should be the final! i ended up stretching this fic out a lot more than i initially planned lol
> 
> i've been working on some other projects for my main ao3, so i might have been slacking a bit on my smut whoops

About four more people to go.  
Hajime pockets his phone with a sigh. It’s 10 PM, and he still has a long night ahead of him.  
Three requests in a row for anal sex. His hips are already sore from his long afternoon, but he supposes he’s used to it by now.  
That last client apparently requested some kind of kinky roleplay and frankly, Hajime’s tempted to just cancel on the guy. The last thing he wants to do is pretend to be someone’s landlord again.

He has a bit of down time before he has to get to his next client, so he wanders around the streets a bit, looking for a cheap place to get a late dinner.  
He’s not actually all that hungry, but he figures it’s probably better to eat now than wait til morning. Which reminds him that he has yet to book a hotel room for the night…

Hajime stops to lean against a bike rack on the edge of the sidewalk, pulling his phone back out and dropping his heavy backpack down to the ground next to him.  
He searches for hotels in town that are open and begins scrolling through.  
If he can finish a couple more requests off, he could probably rent out a fairly nice room for the night.

He checks a couple more hotel rooms before he gets distracted by his own shirt.  
It’s the shirt Oikawa lent him that he has yet to return. He only realized he accidentally made off with the shirt until he had left Oikawa’s apartment, but he figured he could give it back whenever Oikawa requested him again, so he’s been wearing it practically every day in anticipation.  
He wonders if he should wash it before giving it back by now.

The sound of loud laughter coming from inside a restaurant pulls Hajime’s attention left.  
The restaurant is a pretty popular bar, and it seems to be even more crowded with it being a weekend.

The doors are propped open, letting the warm night air in, and letting the ruckus from inside out.  
Hajime can even smell the food from here. He’s not particularly hungry, but he wonders how pricey the food is there. Maybe he can eat there next time he saves up a good amount of money...  
Wait, he’s getting sidetracked again. He was looking for a place to stay for the night.

Hajime’s attention is once again drawn when he hears a groan.  
He pulls his head up to watch a man stumble out of the bar and linger outside the doors for a moment. He sways where he stands, and he looks like he could collapse at any minute.

Hajime stands up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and approaching the man slowly, worried he might accidentally fall into the road.  
He starts to reach out, but stops himself when he gets a better view of the man’s face.

“Wait, Oikawa?” Hajime asks, catching the man’s attention.

The man turns, and - yup, that’s definitely Oikawa.  
His hair is a mess, and the loose sweater he’s wearing has slipped off his right shoulder, revealing the mark Hajime left on him only a couple nights ago.  
Oikawa’s eyes are glazed over a bit, but he completely lights up when he sees Hajime’s face.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts, a little too loud to be sober. “I’m so glad to see you!”

 _Iwa-chan?_ Hajime thinks, bewildered as Oikawa wraps his arms around his shoulders and buries his nose in the crook of Hajime’s neck.  
He guesses “Iwa-chan” is supposed to be him, then.

“Are you drunk?” Hajime asks, pulling Oikawa back a bit so he can look in his face.  
He can already guess, though, judging from Oikawa’s overall demeanor.

Oikawa shakes his head, but his cheeks are red and his head flops a bit.  
“Nope! Not drunk!”

“What are you doing out so late?”

“I went drinking!!” Oikawa chirps, words slurring slightly, grin spreading across his face.

 _Yeah, okay_ , Hajime snorts to himself.  
Oikawa rests his head on Hajime’s shoulder, but ends up taking deep breaths at his neck.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Hajime asks, though he doesn’t expect an actual answer from Oikawa.  
It’s kind of amusing. He hasn’t seen Oikawa drunk before, but he’s a lot more peppy than he normally is.

Oikawa nuzzles Hajime’s neck, and Hajime has to hold back an involuntary chuckle at being slightly ticklish.  
“You smell good,” Oikawa mumbles, moving his hands from around Hajime’s torso to around his neck.

“Oh, uh, thank you.”  
It’s not like Oikawa’s never complimented before, but that one still catches him a little off guard.  
Oikawa’s leaning on Hajime now, and Hajime has to hoist him up so he doesn’t take the both of them down to the sidewalk.  
“Oikawa, maybe I should take you home?”

“How do you know where I live?” Oikawa frowns, letting Hajime pull him in the direction of his apartment.

Hajime blinks.  
“I’ve been there three times now, Oikawa. We had sex,” he says pointedly.

Oikawa goes back to nosing Hajime’s neck again.  
“Oh, yeah! That was fun, we should do that again,” Oikawa hums, sniffing at Hajime’s neck again. “You smell really nice.”

Hajime scoffs, rolling his eyes.  
Luckily, Oikawa’s apartment isn’t too far away, but dragging him up the stairs is a bit of a struggle with how wobbly he is.  
Hajime elects to just drape Oikawa over his back and half-carry him up the stairs.

“Hey, I wanna go to your house,” Oikawa says as Hajime directs him up the third landing.

“I don’t have a house, Oikawa,” Hajime answers, finally stopping in front of Oikawa’s apartment.  
He checks the door and as always, it’s unlocked. Hajime is seriously thinking about asking Oikawa for a copy of his key just so he can come by and lock his door for him.  
“You really need to lock your door.”

“Mmm,” Oikawa breathes in Hajime for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes. “You smell so nice.”

“So you’ve said.”

Hajime slips into Oikawa’s apartment, Oikawa still halfway draped over his back.  
He drops Oikawa off on the couch and goes to flick on a light.

Oikawa’s apartment is quiet and a decent size for someone who lives alone. Hajime briefly wonders if the guy ever gets bothered by how empty the place is with just him living there.  
Though, Hajime can’t really judge as someone who doesn’t even have an apartment and just hops from hotel room to hotel room.  
Looking at the size of Oikawa’s apartment, though, he wonders if maybe he should start saving for a place of his own.

When he turns back to Oikawa, the latter’s struggling to pull his sweater off.  
He’s got it lifted off his stomach, but he seems to be having trouble with the sleeves.

“Uh, whatcha doin’, Oikawa?” Hajime asks, circling the couch to stand over Oikawa.

Oikawa hazily looks up at him, something resembling a confused look on his face.  
“Aren’t we gonna have sex?”

“ _What?_ No, of course not.” Hajime quickly pulls Oikawa’s sweater back down over his exposed stomach.

“Huh? Why not?”  
Oikawa actually has the gall to _pout_ , knitting his eyebrows together and frowning.

“Get back to me when you’re sober,” Hajime puts a hand on his hip.

“I’m not even drunk…”  
Oikawa seems to drop it pretty quickly though, but Hajime figures that’s just because of the alcohol mixing his thoughts together.  
“Hey, Iwa-chan, do you know Kuroo?”

Hajime recalls seeing the name on the magazine he bought weeks ago that Oikawa modeled in, but he doesn’t know the guy personally.  
“He’s a model too, right? I don’t really know him.”

Oikawa’s face scrunches up, only accentuating his pout.  
“How do you know he’s a model, then?”

“He was in the same magazine you were in, modeling underwear.”

“Oh.”  
Oikawa’s face relaxes, but only for a moment before he adds, “If he requests you, ignore it.”

Hajime crouches down next to the couch so he’s eye-level with Oikawa.  
“Why?”

“Because I don’t wanna share you with someone I know,” Oikawa admits plainly, turning and leaning towards Hajime’s face.

Hajime chuckles softly, reaching over and lightly ruffling Oikawa’s hair.  
“That’s real cute of you, but you _do_ know that I’m a hooker, right? You’re sharing me with plenty of other people.”

Oikawa protests, voice slowly getting quieter, “I wanna keep you to myself…”

Hajime’s flattered by those words, and maybe he ignores the tiny skip in his heart, but he also thinks maybe Oikawa’s admitting more than he probably should right now.  
He kind of feels like he’s holding gasoline over an open fire.

He wonders if Oikawa will remember any of what he’s saying by morning. If he does, Hajime’s pretty sure the guy’s gonna erupt in flames.

Hajime runs his hand through Oikawa’s hair as he says, “Alright, do you need anything else? Maybe I should move you to the bed, it probably isn’t good for you to sleep on the couch.”

“‘M hungry…” Oikawa mutters, pushing his head into Hajime’s hand.

Hajime finds it strange to see such vastly opposite versions of Oikawa in the span of such a short time.  
Just a couple days ago, Oikawa was under him, begging to be fucked mercilessly. And today, he’s wildly affectionate and tender.  
It’s like whiplash, but Hajime would be lying if he said he doesn’t kind of enjoy it.

“If I make you food, you’re just gonna fall asleep,” Hajime says with a scoff, moving his hand to caress Oikawa’s cheek.  
Oikawa nuzzles into Hajime’s palm, and Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if he started purring like a cat, too.

Oikawa’s words slow and melt together as he murmurs, “Can’t eat anyway.”

Hajime’s confused by that for a moment until he remembers that Oikawa’s a model.  
He’s seen Oikawa’s body and how thin it is, but he’s always backed off from saying anything. It wouldn’t really be his place to, anyway.  
But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little concerned. The last thing he’d want is to find out Oikawa was hospitalized because of his job.

Hajime jolts at his phone buzzing in his pocket, sounding an alarm.  
It seems to shake Oikawa awake a little bit too, judging by his widened eyes.  
Hajime pulls his phone out to see his break time is up, and his next client is waiting.  
He curses under his breath, glancing back to Oikawa.

Oikawa _should_ be fine now. He’s home, and he’s about to fall asleep anyway.  
Still, Hajime feels a little bad about leaving. But, there’s not much he can really do.

He ruffles Oikawa’s hair one more time before he stands up, stretching his back and arms.  
“I’ve got more clients to get to. You should just get some rest, Oikawa.”

Oikawa doesn’t reply, and Hajime thinks maybe he did pass out, but he shifts, looking up at Hajime with puppy eyes. Which doesn’t help Hajime at all.

Hajime turns on his heels, heading for the door.  
“I don’t work tomorrow, so I’ll check in on-”

Oikawa catches Hajime’s hand before he can get too far, and Hajime stops in his tracks.  
Oikawa’s voice comes out quiet and sluggish, but in the empty room, Hajime can hear it clearly.  
“Please stay. I don’t wanna be alone again.”

Dammit. That’s hardly fair.  
Maybe Hajime’s too much of a nice guy. He really needs to start putting his foot down.

He spins around and crouches down next to the couch again.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll stay,” he says softly, and Oikawa’s relieved face is probably worth the rating drop he’s bound to get for cancelling on those four customers.

Oikawa crawls toward him and wraps his arms around Hajime’s neck. He buries his face into Hajime’s neck again.  
“You smell really good.”

Hajime scoffs, “Okay, what do I smell like, then?”

Oikawa pauses to ponder for a moment, eyes half-lidded in thought.  
“You just smell like you. Smells good.”

“Well, thanks,” Hajime gently brushes a piece of hair out of Oikawa’s eyes.  
He gets the urge to lean down and kiss him on the forehead, but he holds himself back. It’d probably be kind of creepy, anyway.

Oikawa yawns, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.  
Hajime had seen Oikawa look tired before, the last time he stayed at Oikawa’s place, but he was so exhausted himself that he hadn’t really taken in Oikawa’ face.  
He looks cute, but Hajime decides to just leave that thought at that.

“Here, I’ll take you to your room, then,” Hajime offers, slipping his hands under Oikawa’s body and lifting him up bridal-style with a grunt.  
He’s not as heavy as Hajime would have expected, being a grown man a little less than a foot taller than him, but he figures Oikawa doesn’t have all that much body mass anyway.

Hajime means to carry him properly, but Oikawa keeps swaying and Hajime ends up having to practically drag the guy down the hall and into his bedroom.  
When he finally sets Oikawa down on the bed, Oikawa looks half-asleep.

Hajime turns to go back into the other room to turn off the lights, but Oikawa murmurs, “Hey, Iwa-chan…”

He stops at the door, looking back over his shoulder.  
Oikawa’s eyes don’t even look open at this distance, and Hajime wouldn’t really be all that surprised if they weren’t. He wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa was just talking in his sleep at this point, either.

“Mmhm?” Hajime hums.

Oikawa’s voice, though quiet, cuts right through the silence of the room, and Hajime hears his words loud and clear.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

Hajime stands frozen, almost afraid to move, wondering if he heard Oikawa wrong.  
But he’s not really sure how else he could interpret that sentence.  
He wonders if maybe _he’s_ the one half-awake right now.

He’s not sure if he’s meant to say anything to that, or if Oikawa would even be able to interpret it in his drunken state if Hajime _did_ say something.

So he leaves it at that, but it sticks to the front of his mind all night.

Tooru wakes up with a headache and a groggy feeling.  
The sunlight that hits his face does him no favors, either. He rolls over to escape it, and though the warmth is lost on his face, he forgets that almost instantly.

He blinks, bewildered for a moment as to why Iwaizumi is in his bed, soundly sleeping.  
The first thing he thinks is that they had sex, but… well, his clothes are still on. His body doesn’t feel particularly tired or gross in any way, either.  
Tooru _does_ remember Iwaizumi taking him home last night, but he doesn’t remember anything he said.

Iwaizumi stirs, and Tooru watches up-close how his eyelashes flutter as he blinks his eyes open and his eyes focus on Tooru’s face.  
It gets Tooru’s pulse spiking, but he’s too dazed to say anything yet.  
Iwaizumi’s quiet too, eyes scanning over Tooru’s face carefully.

Just as Tooru’s thinking of speaking up, his phone goes off, jolting him awake.  
Tooru shoots up, scrambling to snatch his phone off the nightstand.

When he checks the caller id, he finds Kuroo’s name. He takes a deep breath and answers.

Before he can say anything, Kuroo all but shouts into the phone, “Yo, dude, Oikawa, are you okay?!”

Tooru stutters, surprised by the sudden outburst, “U-uh, yeah? I’m fine.”

“Dude, you said you were going to the bathroom last night and you never came back. I thought you might have gone home, but then I realized you were drunk off your ass, but you were gone by the time I left the bar to check on you. I called you, but you didn’t answer. Dude, I was this close to calling the police,” Kuroo explains rapidly.

“Oh, uh, yeah, my, uh-” Tooru flicks a glance at Iwaizumi, patiently waiting, looking at Tooru with expectant eyes, “My friend found me and took me home. Sorry, I think I left my phone at home last night.”

Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief.  
“Geez, well, as long as you’re not, like, dead. At least you don’t work today. I’m making a note to be careful letting you around alcohol.”

“Well, thanks,” Tooru huffs, sliding back down into the bed. “I’m, uh, really hungover, so I’m gonna chill today.”

“Sure, sure. Take it easy, man,” Kuroo hums before hanging up.

And Tooru’s left in the silence with Iwaizumi.  
He figures there’s not much else he could really do at this point that could be considered embarrassing or awkward to Iwaizumi.

“So,” Tooru mumbles, “I guess I was, uh, pretty drunk last night.”

Iwaizumi stifles a snicker.  
“Yeah, you were practically a different person.”

Well, Tooru _thought_ he couldn’t do anything embarrassing, but hearing that, his face starts heating up.  
“Oh god, I really hope I didn’t say anything stupid,” he mutters, running his hands over his face.

“Hmmm, I wonder,” Iwaizumi teases with a lazy grin that sends Tooru’s heart rate racing.

Tooru groans into his hands, “I’m so sorry.”  
He pulls his hands down and feels over his own body, wondering if Iwaizumi left another mark on him or something.

Iwaizumi notices and sits up, stretching his arms over his head.  
“We didn’t have sex, if that’s what you’re worried about. Though you wanted to.”

Tooru lets out another tortured groan.  
He sits up as well, struggling to pull the tangles out of his hair.

“But…” Iwaizumi trails off.

Tooru swallows a gasp when Iwaizumi suddenly leans forward, his lips brushing Tooru’s cheek.

Iwaizumi smirks before murmuring, “I’ll let you call me Iwa-chan again, if that’s what you want.”

Oh.  
_Oh._  
Tooru actually kind of does remember that.  
His already-warm face just burns up even more - he’s pretty sure his ears are on fire.

“Hey, how do you like your eggs?” Iwaizumi asks as he slides out of bed, stretching his back.

“U-uh, what?” Tooru blinks.

Iwaizumi flexes his shoulders and his joins click satisfyingly.  
“Sorry, I checked your fridge last night. Thought I’d make you some food to help your hangover.”

Tooru’s still stumbling over his words as he replies, “S-scrambled? Um, do you not work today?”

“Nah,” Iwaizumi says casually as he crosses the room, “Oh, and I returned your clothes from last time. They’re in your bathroom, probably still in the drying machine.”  
With that, he turns and leaves the bedroom.

Tooru sits in his bed dumbfoundedly, blankly staring at the blue walls of his bedroom, trying to figure out this entire situation.  
He’s not sure how long he sits there, but when he starts hearing sizzling coming from the other room, he snaps himself out of it and stumbles out of bed.

He finds Iwaizumi in his kitchen, scrambling eggs and bacon.  
Despite seeing it, Tooru still feels like he’s still dreaming. He stands in the hallway, trying to decide whether or not to step out.

Iwaizumi notices him before he has time to make a decision though, and he sends Tooru a grin that warms up Tooru’s cheeks again.  
Tooru quietly sits down at the kitchen table, and after setting a plate in front of him, Iwaizumi sits across from him.

“Y’know, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi hums, leaning back in his chair. “I really wouldn’t mind hanging out with you like this.”

Tooru’s heart skips at that, but he ignores it.  
He jokes with a snort, “Oh? Sounds like you’re getting a bit friendly with the client, Mr. Hooker.”

Iwaizumi scoffs, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand.  
“I’m getting friendly with someone I’m interested in, that’s all.”

Tooru almost chokes on his food, but he manages to (mostly) keep his composure.  
He’s trying not to read too much into it, but Iwaizumi’s words slap Tooru across the face, spiking his pulse.  
He keeps telling himself not to get too excited or to expect anything, but he finds it hard to just brush it off.

“Interested?” Tooru huffs, a little forcibly, “You don’t have to try to rope me in, you know. I’ll end up requesting you either way, Iwaizumi.”

“Mmhm, I know,” Iwaizumi says with a bit of a smug tone. “But it’s not everyday that I cancel on customers for someone else.”

Tooru pauses. “Wait, what?”  
He doesn’t remember a time that Iwaizumi did that for him, though he _would_ be pretty flattered…

“Oh, right, you probably don’t remember,” Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, “You asked me to stay last night.”

Well, it’s too late to try to deny the red in Tooru’s face or his heartbeat in his ears.  
He’s at first embarrassed that he even asked Iwaizumi to stay the night in his drunken stupor and that Iwaizumi actually _did_ , but now he realizes that Iwaizumi _did_ cancel on customers for him, which only adds to his embarrassment.

Iwaizumi notices Tooru’s face and chuckles, leaning his face into his palm in an attempt to hide his grin.

Tooru pushes his bangs out of his eyes, flustered as he squirms in his chair.  
“I’m really sorry.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t have done it if I minded,” Iwaizumi assures with a shrug.

“I didn’t say anything else dumb or embarrassing, did I?”

Iwaizumi pauses, only for a moment, but long enough that Tooru notices.  
It’s for a split second, but Iwaizumi’s eyes dart across the room, avoiding Tooru’s, and his eyebrows furrow ever so slightly in… well, actually, Tooru can’t really read his expression in the short span of time.

Tooru echoes, “... _Did_ I?”

But Iwaizumi closes his eyes in resignation as he snorts.  
“Nah.”

Iwaizumi sticks around for most of the morning.  
He mostly just hangs around, lounging on Tooru’s couch while Tooru takes a shower and gets dressed for the day.  
Iwaizumi offhandedly says that Tooru looks cute when he comes back out after getting changed and Tooru tries to keep it cool, but he thinks about it all morning.

They don’t even really talk much, but it’s not like they’re ignoring each other.  
Iwaizumi’s on his phone, spreading his body across the couch, and Tooru flits around his apartment, cleaning up and going about his regular off-day.  
They’re just enjoying each other’s presence for the most part.

Around noon, Iwaizumi gets up and stretches his arms over his head.  
“I’m heading out. Hey, uh, do you mind if I come back tonight?”

That catches Tooru’s attention from where he’s doing the dishes.  
He shuts the water off and whips around to face Iwaizumi. “Oh?”

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck sheepishly as he explains, “Well, it’s just, uh… cheaper to stay here. You don’t have to wait up for me or anything, though. I’ll be out late.”

“Sure,” Tooru says before he can really think about it.  
At this point, there’s a large part of him that’s certain that Iwaizumi’s just taking advantage of him. To Iwaizumi, Tooru’s probably just a free bed.

...But maybe Tooru doesn’t really mind that.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows.  
“Is that really fine? It’s okay if you mind, Oikawa.”

Tooru shakes his head.  
“I don’t. It’s not like my door will be locked, anyway,” he jokes.

A smile pulls at Iwaizumi’s mouth and he huffs, “Thanks. I’ll be sure to pay you back later.”

“Oh, you don’t have to pay me or anything,” Tooru says, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “It’s kind of nice having company.”

Iwaizumi makes his way to the door, calling back, “Well, I’d definitely like to pay you back in money if I had it, but that’s not what I meant.”  
Hand on the doorknob, Iwaizumi glances back with a smirk.  
“There’s something I wanna do with you, but I’ll save it for later. Try not to tire yourself out today.”

As always, he leaves without giving Tooru any more hints than that.

Tooru realizes he must have it pretty bad for Iwaizumi if he’s inviting the guy he only met a little over a month ago into his house with open arms.  
He figures his attraction must be pretty shallow for him to fall for the first guy to give him a blowjob in years.

Well, that’s what he tells himself, anyway.  
Iwaizumi’s compliments are still lingering in his mind for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written a multitude of drunken oikawas in my previous fics, but i think this affectionate, no-filter, idiot oikawa is one of my favorites honestly
> 
> in other news, here's that raunchy playlist of mine that i mentioned in the last chapter  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21HxQuNAERPtCMVaYZA898?si=8V6j0OPCSMOtUMeZ6DLrog  
> frankly, i made it with this fic in mind but it still kind of doesn't make sense; either way, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming along on this ride! and thanks to everyone who indulged in my au (":  
> here's hoping i get to write more iwaoi smut soon!

“Hey, I’m back,” Iwaizumi calls as he steps in the door.

Tooru’s on the couch, watching a boring cliche romance film. He’s not really fully watching it, he’s half-asleep, but he perks up at the sound of Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi’s been gone most of the day; it’s around 11 PM now, though Tooru has no idea what he’s even been doing all day.

He sits up, watching as Iwaizumi gently kicks the door closed behind him, setting some grocery bags on the kitchen table.  
“Welcome back. Uh,” Tooru starts, and waits until Iwaizumi glances at him to continue, “What were you out doing, anyway?”

Iwaizumi turns back to the bags and answers, “Moving some stuff around, mostly. Had to check in with some people. What have you been doing?”

“Not much… what do you mean by moving stuff around?” Tooru echoes, moving off the couch to help Iwaizumi unpack the bags.  
It’s mostly just groceries, though Tooru’s wondering why he brought them here.

“My stuff. Like, clothes and such. I still have some stuff I need to pick up to bring here, but I can get it later.”

Tooru’s hands slow in the middle of unpacking a bag with milk in it.  
“Oh,” he says softly.  
It’s all he can really think to say, because he didn’t… actually know that Iwaizumi meant he planned on staying at Tooru’s. He kind of just assumed it was a handful-of-nights thing, but it sounds like Iwaizumi’s almost ready to just move in.

Not that Tooru even really minds, frankly.  
He should, he thinks to himself. He really, really, _should_ mind that a hooker is planning on living at his house for free, even if Tooru’s somehow managed to befriend aforementioned hooker.

But… well, it’s like he said before. It’s not like he locks his door, anyway.

“Having second thoughts?” Iwaizumi breathes a laugh. “I promise I won’t get in your way or anything. If you want, you won’t even know I’m here.”

“No, I _do_ want to know you’re here,” Tooru insists, “I like you - here. Hanging out with me, I mean. At my house.”  
He inwardly winces at that one, but if Iwaizumi notices, he doesn’t say anything.  
Tooru promptly changes the subject with a short cough, just in case Iwaizumi _does_ pick up on the stumble his tongue just made, “Uh, so, why’d you buy all this stuff?”

Iwaizumi gives him a look like Tooru should already know.  
“So I can make you dinner?” he answers as if Tooru just asked him why he needs to eat.

“Oh, I can make something, you don’t have to go through the trouble of cooking-”

“You asked for food last night,” Iwaizumi shrugs, turning back to the groceries.  
“Besides, you probably need a good meal.”

Tooru briefly thinks about his diet, how he shouldn’t be taking the extra calories, but… he’s _really_ hungry.  
Tooru figures he probably can’t stop Iwaizumi anyway, and really, he doesn’t mind Iwaizumi cooking him food.  
He’ll deal with his manager later.

“Then let me help, at least,” Tooru offers, but Iwaizumi gently swats his hand away when he goes to grab a packet of soba noodles.

“This is part of my payment,” Iwaizumi says, nudging Tooru out of the kitchen. “So sit down and be patient.”

Tooru obeys, though he still throws Iwaizumi a pout as he heads back to the living room couch.

He catches it as he’s leaving, a playful mocking tone mixed in with the sounds of Iwaizumi setting ingredients out on the counter, “Good boy.”

Iwaizumi makes him soba noodle soup, and Tooru quietly admits to himself that he could definitely get used to Iwaizumi cooking for him regularly.

“I think my neighbors have been having trouble looking me in the eye lately, and I think that’s your fault,” Tooru notes as Iwaizumi straddles his hips.

He finds Iwaizumi, on the couch, in his lap once again, not even twenty minutes after they eat together.  
Iwaizumi was adamant that they made out almost as soon as they’d set the dishes in the sink to soak and he pushed Tooru into the couch.

Tooru didn’t have any qualms about it of course, but Iwaizumi seems to be spending a lot more time with foreplay than he has before.  
He’s been making out with Tooru for so long that Tooru’s pretty sure there’s not a hint of soba noodles left on his taste buds.

In between his kisses, Iwaizumi replies, “I’ll take some of the blame, but it’s definitely not just me.”  
He dips his tongue back in Tooru’s mouth for a deep kiss before continuing, “You said some pretty filthy stuff last time.”

Tooru’s face heats up a bit. He _really_ doesn’t want to remember what he said.  
“I wouldn’t have said those filthy things if _you_ hadn’t fucked me so hard, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi smirks into the kiss he occupies Tooru’s mouth with.  
“I wouldn’t have fucked you so hard if _you_ hadn’t begged me to, _Oikawa_.”

Shit. Tooru can’t really refute that one.

He doesn’t really need to, though, because Iwaizumi seems to be past it, hands roaming his chest.  
“So, hey,” he says softly, eyes fixated on the edges under Tooru’s shirt. “Will you do me?”

Tooru freezes, thinking he must have misheard, but the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes tells him he definitely hasn’t.  
He’s pretty sure that was like, the _only_ rule Iwaizumi had set in his Hook-Up profile.

Iwaizumi seems to catch the deer-in-the-headlights look on Tooru’s face though, because he breathes a laugh.  
“I’m not joking. You wanna do it, right? Now’s your chance.”

_Yes of course I do, are you kidding?_  
But Tooru swallows and instead asks, “Is this what you meant by paying me back?”

Iwaizumi snickers, lifting off Tooru’s thighs to start pulling his own pants off.  
Following suit, Tooru quickly tosses his own sweatpants off to the side, briefly wondering if they should move to the bedroom instead.

“Kind of,” Iwaizumi admits, taking back his place on Tooru’s lap. “But it’s more just that I want to do it with you.”

“I thought you didn’t want to-”

“Oikawa, _please_ get the hint already,” Iwaizumi finally scoffs mildly, sitting back and furrowing his eyebrows.  
“I want _you_ to fuck me. No ulterior motive, this isn’t part of my job or anything. I want to have sex with you and I want you to top me. I’m asking you.”

Tooru feels that snap in his brain, similar to last time they had sex.  
Iwaizumi’s words feel different, and Tooru’s lower half is already heating up.  
Well, it probably doesn’t help that Iwaizumi’s pressing up against him, but that’s besides the point.

In one (surprisingly, even to Tooru) swift motion, Tooru flips them, setting Iwaizumi on the couch upright.  
Iwaizumi lets out a laugh that Tooru thinks he might have tried to hold back, but it comes out airy and wonderful.

“That was quick,” Iwaizumi jokes, still giggling. “I don’t hate this side of you, though.”  
It’s a new kind of laugh that Tooru’s not used to; it’s light, and full of affection and joy and it kind of sends butterflies all through Tooru’s torso.  
He briefly thinks about how he wants so badly to keep making Iwaizumi laugh like that, but he doesn’t let himself get too off track.

Tooru kneels down in front of the couch, pushing Iwaizumi’s legs so they rest on his shoulders.  
He licks his lips. What he’s about to do is dirty, but he figures he’s past being dirty with Iwaizumi at this point.

Without another word, he lifts Iwaizumi’s ass up slightly so he can tongue over his hole.  
Iwaizumi swallows his light chuckles in a sharp gasp.

“ _Ohhhh fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi moans, and Tooru thinks to himself how he really wishes he’d pleasured Iwaizumi like this sooner because his moans sound different from before, and it’s absolutely delicious.  
“You’re quite bold toni- _aaah, Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi tries to joke, but his breath hitches when Tooru darts his tongue in.

Frankly, this isn’t something Tooru’s particularly skilled at. He’s done it before, but only once or twice, so he’s probably not as good as he could be.  
But Iwaizumi makes it _so_ worth it.

Unlike Tooru, he’s not shy at all about his loud moans, or his hands grasping at Tooru’s roots, or the way he subtly grinds his ass into Tooru’s tongue.  
He swirls his tongue around, loosening Iwaizumi up more, straining his jaw to plunge deeper, rewarding him with beautiful moans and gasps.

“ _Fuck_ , who knew you were… _ahh_... so good at this? I should’ve asked you to fuck me sooner,” Iwaizumi pants, nails digging harder into Tooru’s scalp.

_I haven’t even started fucking you yet_ , Tooru thinks in response, but he continues to explore Iwaizumi’s insides. _Just you wait. I’ll make you feel better than anyone else could ever make you feel._

Tooru continues with his tongue until the song playing in the background ends before he pulls his head back and licks his lips again.  
He spends a little more time fingering Iwaizumi and revels in Iwaizumi squirming underneath him.

Iwaizumi has sunk down on the couch, but he slides up a little once Tooru backs up, searching for Iwaizumi’s backpack for the condom and lube.

“Hey, skip the condom,” Iwaizumi murmurs, watching as Tooru finds the backpack and opens pockets, looking for the items.

Tooru whips his head back towards the couch, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Um. Are you sure?”

Iwaizumi idly reaches to stroke his own dick while he waits for Tooru, replying calmly, “I know what I’m doing, Oikawa. I want you.”

Well, Tooru’s not about to complain.  
He vaguely remembers scoffing while telling Kuroo that he knew how to have safe sex. Which, doing it bare with a hooker is definitely not in the category of safe sex, but whatever.  
Iwaizumi’s a professional, more or less. Tooru highly doubts anything will happen.

And… Tooru kind of looks forward to the feeling of spilling inside Iwaizumi.

Tooru finds the lube in a side pocket and makes his way back over to Iwaizumi.  
The latter’s cock is already slick with his own precum from his palming, and Tooru thinks briefly about just sucking him off, but stops himself.  
Maybe some other time.

Tooru looks over Iwaizumi before asking, “Are you, uh, good? Want me to stretch you a bit more first?”  
It’s an awkward question, but he supposes it’s not all that awkward in the grand scheme of things. He’s had worse awkward experiences in sex, anyway.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, lifting his legs.  
“I’m fine. Go ahead.”

Tooru pours the lube over his own cock, then pours a bit over Iwaizumi’s hole, just for good measure.  
Iwaizumi sucks in a breath when the lube drips over him, cock twitching in his hand.

Tooru swallows, watching Iwaizumi’s face. God, he’s really about to do this.

He lines himself up, glancing at Iwaizumi’s face one more time (Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow as if to tell him to get on with it) before pressing in all at once.

It punches the air out of both of them, and Iwaizumi’s moan overshadows Tooru’s grunt.  
It’s like Iwaizumi is _trying_ to get Tooru’s neighbors to resent him.

Whatever, it’s worth it, Tooru decides quickly when he gets to see Iwaizumi unravel.

Iwaizumi throws his head back, already shaking his hips slightly, desperate for movement.  
So Tooru complies, rocking back and gently thrusting in at a steady pace.

“Oikawa, _fuck_ , you feel so good,” Iwaizumi mumbles, one hand on his dick and the other bracing himself against the backboard of the couch.

They _really_ should have moved to the bedroom, Tooru thinks. It’d probably be much more comfortable there.  
Not that Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable, but Tooru imagined the bed would have been easier.

Ah, dammit. Tooru realizes the cum is going to get everywhere since they nixed the condoms.  
Maybe he should just get a new couch at this point. With his next paycheck, he could probably find a cheap-

“You’re doing it again,” Iwaizumi murmurs, chuckle soft and layered with pants.  
He uses a free hand to reach up and caress Tooru’s cheek.   
“Focus here, Oikawa.”

Tooru blinks. “Whoops, sorry. I’m here.”  
He ups the pace to prove his point, making sure to kiss the palm of Iwaizumi’s hand before he brings it back to clench the cushions of the couch.

“C’mon, babe,” Iwaizumi drawls, huffing everytime Tooru flicks his hips forward. “Use that filthy mouth of yours.”

It’s kind of embarrassing in hindsight, how quickly Iwaizumi flicks Tooru’s switch.  
Tooru can be all nerves and coyness, but the minute Iwaizumi starts dirty-talking him, he comes completely undone.

“When was the last time you got your ass fucked?” Tooru asks with a low tone, leaning forward when Iwaizumi tilts his head back, licking a stripe up Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Long time,” Iwaizumi replies shortly, “Definitely wasn’t this good.”

“I’ll make you love the feeling of my cock so much that you’ll never want it from anyone else,” Tooru growls, and even though he thinks part of it is just dirty talk, he thinks part of it is real.

Iwaizumi bites his lip, his red face looking uncharacteristic on him. But not at all unfitting.  
“ _God_ , yes. I only want you. Just you,” his words slur together, breathing ragged.

“Just me,” Tooru confirms, punctuating with a snap of his hips, and the satisfying smack of skin. “Iwa-chan.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi gasps, throwing his head back again, hands scrambling to find Tooru’s scalp.  
“That name shouldn’t be allowed in bed, it’s too cutesy,” he half-laughs, chuckle cut short with moan.

“ _Hajime_.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Iwaizumi sucks in his breath, and his cock twitches in his hand, and Tooru gladly lets the smug feeling from it settle in his mind.

Hajime it is.

“You feel amazing, too,” Tooru murmurs, “You have a nice ass. Nice body. Sexy.”

Hajime huffs a chuckle, which melts into a moan.  
He hips rut against Tooru, giving him a signal that he’s close. 

Tooru licks his lips, dipping down to kiss Hajime deeply, sliding their tongues together.  
Hajime purrs the whole time.  
Tooru pulls back to focus on fucking him, but Hajime keeps him a bit longer, gently catching Tooru’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Tooru changes his angle slightly and thrusts, and his bottom lip is all but forgotten in Hajime’s mind, apparently.  
Hajime lets out a deeply pleasured moan, one that Tooru’s _certain_ his next-door neighbors hear over the music.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Hajime hums, and Tooru catches the way his cock jumps.

His name on Hajime’s lips sounds good. _Really_ good.  
All Tooru can think of is how he wants to hear his name from Hajime more.  
Well, he’s already found the right spot.

He lightly slaps Hajime’s hand away from his dick, and grips it himself.  
Hajime complies, and once he realizes what Tooru’s doing, throws his head back in a breathy laugh.

“Ohhh, this is so ironic,” he murmurs, back arching when Tooru shifts slightly inside him. “Guess this is your payback from the first time, huh?”

“ _Quiet_ ,” Tooru urges, giving Hajime’s cock a tight squeeze to make a point, earning him a gasp.  
“This time, we’ll come together,” he licks his lips, “Just sit back and enjoy it, babe.”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so fucking hot when you’re like this,” Hajime moans, using his now-free hand to trail Tooru’s body wherever he can reach.

“What did I just say?” Tooru huffs, thumbing over Hajime’s slit, wet and slick with precum. “Less talk. Just feel it, baby. I’ll give you a good finale.”

“ _Fuck_. Fuck. God, Tooru, fuck,” words slurring together and dripping off Hajime’s tongue without intent.

Tooru decides to let it slide, but turns his focus on thrusting into Hajime’s prostate.  
Dirty talk turns in fragmented sentences, swears, names.  
Heavy, ragged, hot breathing drowns out the music of Hajime’s playlist.

Tooru picks up his pace, and Hajime lets out a particularly loud moan, and Tooru’s concerns about his neighbors flies out the window because now the only thing on his mind is how much he wants to keep Hajime yowling like a cat in heat.

Tooru can feel Hajime’s cock pulse in his hand, but he keeps a firm hold of it.  
He leans forward so he can see Hajime’s red, dizzy-eyed expression up close.

“Just hold on a little longer, Hajime. I’ll let you cum soon,” he murmurs, brushing a brief kiss over Hajime’s jaw.  
Tooru slams back into Hajime, and a shudder runs through their bodies, though Tooru can’t tell which one it was.

“Tooru, fuck, please,” Hajime groans underneath him, and Tooru lets the sound fuel his movements. “Please let me cum.”

“Shhh,” Tooru whispers, “I’m close. Keep talking.”

Hajime snorts lightly. “Which is it?”

“ _Talk_.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Hajime reaches a hand up to cup Tooru’s cheek. “C’mon, babe. Cum inside me. Fill me up.”

_Shit_ , Tooru thinks. That’s really hot.  
It’s enough to send Tooru over the edge; he gives one last thrust before letting go of Hajime’s cock and cumming with a growl.

His mind whites and stars dance behind his eyes and the feeling of spewing inside Hajime is maybe the best feeling Tooru’s ever felt and the only thing he can hear for a moment is Hajime’s moaning and all he can think is _I love you I love you I love you_.

He doesn’t even really notice Hajime’s orgasm aside from the moans until he looks down and sees Hajime’s cum sprayed across his bare chest, head flopped back against the couch cushions.

“Don’t pull out yet. Keep going, Tooru,” Hajime murmurs, hands roaming Tooru’s hips, chest, neck, face.

Tooru obeys and does the same thing Hajime did to him; he leans forward, sinks into Hajime and grinds hard.

“Ah-! _Ahh, Tooru_ ,” Hajime whimpers, voice getting looser and looser, unraveling slowly as they both come down from their highs.

Tooru steps back and pulls out, watching the cum ooze out and spill onto the cushions of his couch.  
A few minutes of slow breathing pass, and they listen to the soft music that’s playing over the speakers.

“My hips hurt,” Tooru mumbles, sitting, knees folded, on the wood floor in front of the couch.  
He lays his arms and head on the couch, thinking about how he definitely needs to just buy a new couch now.  
Hajime idly finds his hand in Tooru’s hair, gently playing with it.

“You moved a lot more than usual,” Hajime points out with a snort. “You still have energy? We should clean off.”

“Mm,” Tooru hums, “In a second.”

“I can carry you.”

“How do _you_ still have energy? You just got your ass fucked raw,” Tooru retorts, moving his hand to squeeze Hajime’s thigh softly.

Hajime shrugs. “You build up stamina over time. You’ll get used to it.”

Tooru doesn’t know what that implies, but he doesn’t ask. Probably good to keep it a surprise.  
They sit together for a bit longer, until the end of the song that’s playing. Hajime twirls his fingers in Tooru’s hair, and Tooru rubs his thumb over Hajime’s skin.

After a moment, Tooru finally stands up and leads Hajime by the hand into the bathroom.  
While Tooru fills the bathtub, Hajime spins him and kisses him against the bathroom door.

It’s not a particularly hungry kiss; it’s more passionate and deep and loving. Or maybe that’s just what Tooru wants to think.  
Either way, he drinks it all in.

They only stop because the water in the tub fills, and Tooru’s suddenly not quite sure how Hajime wants to do this. It feels like all of Tooru’s previous confidence has just evaporated with the steam of the water, and he starts fidgeting his fingers.

Hajime wordlessly pulls him into the tub and they end up sitting on opposite ends, their legs tangled in each other under the water.

They soak in relative silence, the music over the speakers from the living room drifting faintly in the bathroom, filling the space between them.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Hajime starts quietly after a moment.

Tooru decides, right then and there, that he doesn’t want to go back to a last-name basis.  
So, he corrects, “Tooru.”

A smile flashes across Hajime’s face that makes Tooru’s heart skip (he blames the heat of the bath) and he breathes a short laugh.  
“Tooru. I know I said that while I’m staying here, that I would stay out of your way and you didn’t have to bother with me.”

“But?” Tooru guesses, judging by the way Hajime leaves his sentence hanging.

“But I take that back. While I’m living here, I wanna take care of you.”

Tooru blinks.  
“What do you mean?”

Hajime’s eyes trail down, away from Tooru’s face a little shyly.  
He swirls the water around a little with his hand as he replies, “I don’t want to stick my nose in places it doesn’t belong, but I know your job is… taxing. I just want to be around to help you out.”

Tooru swallows. He kind of feels like he wants to cry, but he won’t admit that.  
They just had sex, after all, and crying after sex is probably the most embarrassing thing he could possibly do.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Tooru says quietly, though the echo of the bathroom bounces his voice around the room.

Hajime reaches forward to take Tooru’s hand, and Tooru lets him intertwine their fingers together.

“Tooru, I’m in love with you, too.”

Tooru was maybe a little too relaxed in the tub with Hajime, because he feels like he just got slapped awake.  
He stares blankly across the bathtub, hand still squeezing Hajime’s, trying to decipher whether or not he misheard.

Hajime continues quietly, voice barely above a whisper, “I don’t just want our relationship to be solely about sex anymore. I want you so much. I mean that.”

Tooru’s heart is racing, only elevated by the steam of the water. He thinks his hand is shaking a little, and he’s sure Hajime can feel it.  
“Me too,” he manages to choke out. “I want you, too.”

Hajime lifts his head, green eyes wide and gentle.  
But he slips into a soft smile, pulling himself across the tub. Tooru welcomes his body, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s waist, Hajime’s back pressed against his chest.

Tooru kisses the back of Hajime’s neck tenderly, the spot he’d bitten into multiple times.

They sit quietly like that for a few minutes until Tooru suddenly realizes the full sentence that Hajime said.

“Wait, did you say ‘too’?” he says.

Hajime leans into Tooru, kissing the back of Tooru’s hand affectionately.  
“Hm?”

“You said you love me ‘too’.”

“Oh,” Hajime says, scratching the back of his neck, “You actually admitted it when you were drunk the other day.”

Tooru buries his face into Hajime’s shoulder and groans as Hajime laughs at him, peppering his face and arms with kisses.

They lay in bed together, closer than they’ve ever been before, facing each other.

“I don’t want my job to make things weird, either,” Hajime murmurs, reaching to pull a strand of hair from Tooru’s eyes.

“Nah,” Tooru answers, rubbing his thumb over Hajime’s cheek. “Just don’t sleep with Kuroo, that’s my only condition.”

Hajime snorts. “Sure. You’re the only one sticking it in me, anyway.”

“What an honor.”

“I do my best to keep my customers happy,” Hajime jokes, moving to kiss the palm of Tooru’s hand.

“Really working for that five-star rating,” Tooru grins, “Excellent service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seem to only write sappy, fluffy endings  
> i'm hoping to finish some stuff for my main ao3 before i get back to writing some smut, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this au but i kept thinking about it im sorry but only a little bit


End file.
